


One Simple Mistake

by JoeLewie10



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Regret, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLewie10/pseuds/JoeLewie10
Summary: It was one mistake. An accident. That’s all it was. But one event can change the course of anything and everything.There is going to be a lot of relationship drama in this story. I am so sorry.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Koizumi Mahiru, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fukawa Toko/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Pekoyama Peko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Nanami Chiaki, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Soda Kazuichi/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Togami Byakuya, Tanaka Gundham/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 58
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto swiped his phone screen up. Then again. And again. He was incredibly bored and had nothing exciting or fun to do this evening.

Though his girlfriend, Sayaka, did.

“Bye sweetie! I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” Sayaka whispered. She leaned down and pecked Makoto on the cheek.

“Alright. Have fun. And don’t drink too much!” he called out. Sayaka grabbed her car keys before giving a wave.

Makoto sighed. He was 21 years old, in college, had a decent job, friends, and a beautiful girlfriend. Everything seemed to be going great for him.

Except, he always felt bored during the weeknights. He always wanted to go out with friends to do something, but he would always have to cancel because of either work or school.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. At least Sayaka was doing well. Despite being an idol, she had a lot of free time on her hands. Meaning tonight she would meet up with a few of her friends for a night of drinking and partying.

Makoto was never one for loud parties or alcohol. He preferred just relaxing on the couch watching some TV.

“Speaking of which,” he thought. “Wonder what’s on tonight.” He turned the television on before flipping through the channels.

“Man, there really is a lot of garbage isn’t there?” he chuckled. He kept browsing until he found something he liked. “Huh, Breaking Bad. Been a while since I’ve watched that show.” He decided to turn it on with his streaming service. He kicked his feet up before he heard his phone ring.

“Hmm?” he wondered. It had only been a few minutes since Sayaka left. Perhaps she forgot something?

He looked at his phone and saw that it wasn’t from Sayaka, rather Hina. He quickly answered her call.

“Evening Hina. Everything doing alright?” he asked. He could practically see Hina’s bright smile.

“Yep! Things are going fine. Just wondering, you doing anything tonight?” she asked. Makoto quickly answered.

“Nope. Doing absolutely nothing. Why? Is there a donut shop you wanna go to?” he joked.

“Yes actually! Sayaka said she couldn’t come with me, so why not you, eh?” Hina said. Makoto nodded his head.

“It would be nice to get out. I’ll meet you at the usual, okay?” Makoto said.

“Alright! See you there!” Hina said cheerfully.

* * *

Sayaka entered the bar with bag in hand. She plopped down on a stool next to one of her friends she was to be meeting, Kyoko Kirigiri.

“Hey girl, sorry I’m late. Traffic was abysmal.” Sayaka rolled her eyes.

Kyoko had already ordered a drink and was delicately sipping it. “No worries.” she assured. “No one else has arrived anyways.”

“Well it’s getting pretty busy. They better make it back quick.” Sayaka commented.

Kyoko stifled a laugh. She quirked a brow at the idol as she took another sip. “I don’t think bars need to worry about how many people are here. In fact, I’d say they encourage it more.” she thought.

“Guess you’re right. Still, Celeste and Toko better make it here quick.” Sayaka frowned. “We don’t have all night.”

“I suppose that is the case.” Kyoko mused.

“Well, since I’m already here, might as well get something while we wait.” Sayaka said.

* * *

Makoto walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets. He saw Hina’s bright and cheery fave waving at him from the donut shop.

“Makoto you came! I was starting to think you were gonna ditch.” Hina pouted. Makoto laughed.

“You know I’d never do something like that Hina. So, how’s work?” he started as he sat down.

Hina put a finger to her chin as she looked up in thought. “Hmm let’s see. Swimming is going good. Though the people I have to work with are soooo annoying.” Hina complained.

“Oh yeah? What do you mean?” Makoto inquired.

“Well, they’re all horrible listeners. And half of them just keep ogling my body. No matter how many times I blow them off they just keep on leering at me.” Hina frowned.

“Sorry about that Hina. They shouldn’t objectify you like that.” Makoto apologized. Hina pointed and winked at him.

“That’s why I like you Makoto. You’ve never been the type to stare. Sayaka’s one lucky girl!” Hina beamed.

Makoto scratched the back of his head as he blushed. “Y-Yeah. I guess so.”

* * *

“They’re seriously not coming?!” Sayaka shouted. Kyoko shook her head.

“Apparently not. Celeste has some sort of meetup and Toko’s busy writing. Looks like it’s just us.” Kyoko said as she sipped down a glass of whiskey. “Damn, that’s strong.”

Sayaka rubbed at her eyes. “But we’ve been planning and planning for so long! Agghh! Guess I’ll have to go home then.” Sayaka mumbled.

Kyoko shrugged as she grabbed another glass. “Hey, if that’s what you want. I’m staying though. Not gonna let a no show ruin my experience.” she said matter of factly. Sayaka groaned as she sat down.

“Fine, I suppose I’ll stay for a little bit longer.”

* * *

Hina hummed as she chowed down on a box of donuts. Makoto laughed nervously as he only ate one. Hina finished the current donut she was eating before looking at Makoto.

“Hey, are you alright? Nothing’s wrong, is there?” she asked. Makoto stared up at her.

“Wh-Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine! I’m just not that hungry I guess.” he mused. Hina pursed her lips before grabbing a donut. She shoved it into his face.

“Uhh...Hina? What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“I want you to eat it silly! Don’t tell me you don’t wanna piece.” Hina teased as she shook the donut in his voice. Makoto let out a chuckle as he grabbed the donut.

“Thanks Hina. I will remember this for the rest of my life.” he joked.

Hina laughed. “You’re welcome. Call me, the Donut Queen!” she exclaimed. Makoto burst into laughter as he took a bite.

* * *

“Ho-How long has we been here?” Sayaka slurred. Kyoko rubbed at her eyes as she tried to look at her watch. She squinted before giving up.

“I can’t even tell. Shit I’m so wasted right now.”  
Kyoko mumbled. She tried to slap herself awake with her gloved hands.

“Hey, don’t do anything s-stupid.” Sayaka said. She grabbed onto Kyoko’s arms before hoisting them down. “An-Another shot.” Sayaka demanded.

“Sayaka, I think we’ve had too much to drink.” Kyoko groaned.

“Another shot!” Sayaka shouted. She got her wish and then eagerly drank it all. “Damn! Like fire!” she exhaled. “C’mon Kyoko, your turn.”

“I don’t wanany.” Kyoko mumbled. But it was to no avail as Sayaka pressed the glass against her lips and she drank it anyways.

“Y’know Kyo*hic*ko. You’re pretty cool. Solving all them cases and junk.” Sayaka complimented.

“Yeah, I solve fucking all of them. No one else does shit! They’re too busy having sex or partying or eating or...whatever!” she complained.

“Yeah, those lazy bastards! Being dumb and stuff.” Sayaka groaned, completely drunk.

“Once I...caught a guy and my co-worker doing it. Just doing it! Right in my office!” Kyoko said exasperated. “The damn nerve!”

Sayaka gave a sly smirk. “Don’t tell me yooouuu’ve never done it with anybody.” she grinned.

“I’ve done it! With a f-few guys.”

“Even Makolo?” Sayaka slurred.

“We dated for like a few months or so. We dint get that far.” Kyoko hiccuped.

“Yo Kyoko, ya ever thought about your sexuality?” Sayaka asked as she drank another shot.

“Huh? N-No. Not really. I’ve only really been inrested in guyss. You?” Kyoko drunkenly asked.

“I once tried kissing my idol group a while ago, but that was jus experimenting. You ever experimented?”

Kyoko grabbed her face as she looked into her eyes. “I wouldn’t mind experimenting with you.”

* * *

“Bye Makoto! I’ll see you later!” Hina called out. Makoto waved at her as he walked back to his apartment.

Once he got in, he flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He then looked at his clock. Almost ten.

“Hmm. Better text Sayaka, make sure she’s okay.” he thought. He sent a quick text to her before shutting his phone off.

He began watching some TV, kind of losing interest a whiles in. He felt a buzz from his phone and quickly opened it.

“Hey Makoto! Thanks for hanging with the Donut Queen today! Have a good nights rest! Tell Sayaka I said hi!”

Makoto was slightly taken aback. He said goodnight to Hina before looking at his recent text to Sayaka. Not even read.

He texted her again, just to be sure.

It was roughly thirty minutes later he started to get worried. He texted a few more times, and once he realized that wasn’t working, he called.

No answer.

He called again. No answer.

“What’s going on? Is she okay?” he thought. His heartbeat started to increase in worry. In one more effort he called once more.

Sayaka’s phone lay in her bag still. It buzzed and rang as it vibrated inside. The bag was surrounded by multiple articles of clothing. Socks, skirts, shirts, and undergarments. The sound of the ringtone was drowned out by gasps and moans coming from the bed.

No one in the hotel room heard the phone.

Makoto grit his teeth as their was again no answer. It went to voicemail and Makoto started speaking in a panic. “Sayaka! Are you okay? Please get back to me as soon as possible! Please tell me you’re alright!” he said frantically. He hesitantly hung up the phone before sitting down on the couch.

“Please, just let me know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sayaka slowly flitted her eyes open. She was met with a blinding headache as she hissed in discomfort. Despite her obvious hangover, her body felt quite relaxed and it felt like she had her best sleep in months.

She slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. This wasn’t her apartment. Hell, this wasn’t even Kyoko’s. Where was she?

She then noticed two things. One, that she was completely naked. And two, the quiet sounds of someone snoring gently beside her. She snapped her head to find Kyoko, still sleeping, and naked.

“Oh God.” Sayaka whispered. “This can’t be happening. This can’t be fucking happening.”

She racked her brain to try her hardest to remember last night. It all came back to her in a blur. She remembered first entering the hotel room, lips crashed against each other and tongues intertwined as she and Kyoko made their way to the bed. And then a drunken haze of euphoria and bliss.

She held her head in her hands. What has she done? She quickly shot up and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

She scrambled to collect her phone, and what she saw almost made her sob. Seven mixed texts, three voicemails. All from Makoto.

She quickly scrolled through the texts and heard the voicemails. Each one bringing her to the brink of bawling. She quickly called his number and he picked up almost instantly.

“Sayaka!! Are you alright?!” Makoto said worriedly.

Sayaka bit her lip. “I’m fine Makoto. Just...got a little sidetracked is all.” she heard Makoto sigh in relief.

“Okay. Can you come home? Please?” he asked. Sayaka took a shaky breath.

“Yeah. I’ll be there soon. I love you.” she hung up the phone. She then heard slight stirring coming from the bed.

She turned to find Kyoko staring back at her. Although she too had a massive hangover, she managed to remember the previous night. The loud cries of pleasure. The creaking of the bed. Last night, it was music to her ears. Now it was something she wished to forget.

The two stared in silence for a few moments, before Kyoko looked up to Sayaka.

“You should probably go.” she said simply.

Sayaka followed her advice and clamored to put on her clothes. She then left the hotel room leaving Kyoko in there alone.

Once she was gone, Kyoko fell back onto the bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

“Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.” she muttered. She got up and began to dress herself. She kept remembering things from last night and shook her head to try and block it out.

Their sweaty bodies pressed together, their feverish kisses. The energetic sex. The peaceful afterglow with them drifting to satisfied slumber in each other’s arms. As much as Kyoko wanted to deny it, it felt amazing.

Didn’t mean she didn’t regret it though.

She wished she had never done it. She wished, but knew that real life couldn’t grant wishes. This was reality, not some fantasy. And now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions.

* * *

Sayaka opened the door. As soon as she did Makoto wrapped her in a hug. Sayaka returned the hug as he exhaled shakily.

“What happened? Seriously. Did you get hurt?” he asked.

At first, Sayaka considered lying. That she passed out at the bar and Kyoko took her to her apartment. But she knew she couldn’t do that. He deserved to know. He deserved to know the truth.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she spoke up. “Well, Celeste and Toko never showed up, so Kyoko and I had some drinks by ourself. I guess then...after a while...we went to a hotel room and....had sex.” she admitted. She felt regret weighing her down as she looked at Makoto’s face. His expression made her feel awful.

Makoto blinked. “What? What are you-What do you mean?” he asked in denial.

“Kyoko and I had sex together. Makoto, I am so sorry.” Sayaka said, guilt swarming within her.

Makoto looked down at the ground in disbelief. “Is this a joke?” he asked. Despite how it sounded, it was actually said with a twinge of hope.

“No. Makoto I-“

“Why?” he interrupted. “Why did you do it?”

Sayaka gulped as tears started welling in her eyes.

“What did I do wrong? Was it me?” he asked defeated. Sayaka exhaled shakily. Dammit. This was her fault, not his.

“Makoto you did nothing wrong. It’s not your fault.” she assured.

“Then why? I-I’m struggling to find a logical explanation. Did you not think of me? Of us? Did Kyoko not think of me?” he asked hurt.

Sayaka remembered something that was exchanged between her and Kyoko that night. It made her sick and want to vomit.

“We should hurry if you’re going to get back to Makoto.” Kyoko said above her.

Sayaka mewled as Kyoko continued to pleasure her. “Forget it. We have all damn night.” she said huskily before bringing Kyoko to another heated kiss.

She hated herself. She hated herself so much. She grit her teeth in anger at her drunk self.

“We were drunk and-“

“Drunk?” Makoto said. He looked in shock and disbelief at her. “Tha-That’s not an excuse! You-You knew! You knew about our relationship! We’ve been together over three years!” he said.

Sayaka bit her lip. “I know.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God.” Makoto droned. He paced around the apartment holding his hands to his head. He then started to hyperventilate. Sayaka could tell he was holding back tears.

“Makoto, please. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it!” she yelled. She started to cry. She didn’t deserve to. This was her fault. Her doing.

“Get out.” Makoto mumbled. Even though Sayaka knew he had a right to be angry, she was still a bit taken aback.

“Makoto please, we can talk about this.”

“I said get out!!” he yelled. Sayaka gasped. She had never, ever heard Makoto raise his voice like that before. Her eyes widened in shock.

“Makoto! It was an accident! One mistake I swear! I won’t ever do it again! I’m sorry I betrayed you! Makoto!” she yelled. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she begged for him to talk with her.

“We’re done. Get out.” was all he responded with.

“Please! We can talk about this!”

“What is there to talk about? You had sex with one of our friends. One of my best friends. How could you? After everything, you just forget about me? Forget about us?” he yelled. Sayaka wiped her face as she cried.

“I don’t want to see you again. Leave.” Makoto then stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Sayaka sobbed as she grabbed her things and bolted out the door. She collapsed on the floor as she began to sob openly.

This was because of her. Everything they’ve been through was now destroyed. She crushed it. Broke it and shattered it. She mangled Makoto’s heart. She fucked up. She ruined everything. Nothing would ever be the same between them now.

Makoto laid in his bed in a daze. Tears finally falling from his eyes. He screamed in frustration as he grabbed something of the shelf and threw it across the room.

It was over. They were done. A perfectly good, healthy relationship ruined. Over one, simple night.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto sat on the bar stool, twirling the drink in his hand. His hair was a mess and he had bags under her eyes. Hiro gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Hey man, you okay?” he asked.

Makoto shifted to look at him with a tired and exasperated expression. Leon glared at him from Makoto’s right.

“Dude, are you fucking kidding me?” Leon said.

“I-I just wanted to be supportive!” Hiro defended.

“Yeah, you’re doing a great job with that.” Leon rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine. Really. I understand what Hiro’s trying to do.” Makoto sighed.

“I know shit’s been pretty rough lately. I mean, your long-time girlfriend cheated on you. Not only that, but it was with another girl, Kyoko, who you used to date. And-“

“Hiro!” Leon hissed. Makoto groaned as he banged his head on the counter. Hiro smiled sheepishly.

“Shit, sorry bro.”

“You know what you need Makoto? You need to move on. You’re a decent looking guy, and you have a great personality. If you managed to bag a super cute idol girlfriend I’m sure you can find someone new in no time!” Leon supported.

“But Sayaka cheated on me-“ Makoto said.

“That’s beside the point. Look over there.” Leon pointed. Makoto shifted his gaze to his left to find a group of girls chattering and laughing. “One best way to get over a break up is to let out some steam. No problem going at it with another girl now.”

Makoto got up. He stumbled slightly as he regained his balance. “I don’t need to sleep with someone. I just need some time.” he mumbled. He wobbled out of the bar leaving the two men bewildered.

“This is your fault.” Leon said.

“What!? Why?!”

* * *

“Good morning Chiaki.” Hajime greeted. He and his boyfriend Nagito gave friendly waves to her.

Chiaki politely waved back, giving a soft smile as she did so. “Morning. How’s college?” she asked.

Hajime shrugged. “It’s going fine. Though Nagito’s doing exceptionally well. Planning to become a doctor and is passing everything with flying colors.” he complimented.

Nagito’s cheeks flushed red. “Oh Hajime, you embarrass me. I’m just lucky.” he smiled. Chiaki looked at the two with a warm smile. She was happy for them.

Still mean it didn’t hurt though.

In high school. Both her and Hajime had a mutual interest in one another. They dated for a while, and things seemed to be going good. Until one certain Saturday evening.

“Chiaki, I’m sorry. I just...don’t think this relationship is going to work out.”

There were tears. There was anger. But eventually Chiaki got over it. Well, kind of. Although she did accept that Hajime no longer wanted to be with her romantically, she still felt a twinge of angst whenever she saw Hajime and Nagito together.

“Well, I’ll be heading back to the gaming store soon. Bye.” Chiaki said. She walked out of the coffee shop leaving the two men by themselves. Nagito sighed.

“I still think she doesn’t like me. But who can blame her?” he said sadly. He felt bad for Chiaki. He knew she had every right to be miffed at him.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. She’ll come around. I just wish things were normal between us.” Hajime sighed. He looked out the door Chiaki had just left, wishing they could go back to being close friends.

* * *

Makoto was tired. So incredibly tired. He hadn’t slept much at all since the breakup. He had been playing video games a fair bit too much recently. He still went to work, and attended his classes. But he had been staying up much later than usual playing video games until the early hours of the morning. He didn’t really care. He didn’t need sleep.

As he reached for a new video game, his hand accidentally brushed against another. “Oh, I’m sorry.” he said. He retracted his hand before turning to regard the person next to him.

The young woman gave a nod before grabbing it. It was the last one on the shelf, but Makoto didn’t mind. He could find another game to play.

“Umm...do you want to buy this game?” she asked. Makoto turned to face the woman with light, pinkish hair.

“Oh uh...yeah. But it’s okay. I can find something new to get.” he assured her. The young woman held the game cover to her chest.

“Are you sure? You can have it if you want.”

Makoto waved his hands in front of him. “No no, it’s alright. Look I found a new game.” he said as he grabbed a random game. The woman tilted her head before slowly nodding.

“Okay then. Thank you.” she said quietly.

As Makoto went to pay, he saw the same woman having some trouble at the counter.

“Sorry miss, but if you don’t have the money, you can’t buy the game.” the cashier said. Chiaki looked down at her wallet with sadness in her eyes.

Makoto, wanting to be generous, took out his wallet before walking over and handing an assortment of cash. The woman looked at him in surprise.

“Heh, guess that’ll work.” the cashier shrugged. He took the appropriate amount of money before handing the woman her new game.

Once Makoto bought his, he left the store only to be stopped.

“Why did you do that?” the short woman asked.

Makoto shrugged. “Well, I figured I might as well help you. It’s only one game after all. Though, why didn’t you use a credit card? Do you not have one?”

She shook her head. “No. I only really use cash.” she admitted. She held the game to her chest as she flushed. “Listen, if you want, we can play this game together if you’d like.” she offered.

Makoto tilted his head. “You mean, at your place?” She nodded.

“Hmm..well....sure!” Makoto beamed. “My name is Makoto Naegi, by the way.” he said as he stuck out his hand.

“Chiaki Nanami.” she replied as she gingerly took hold.

* * *

“Himikooooo!” Tenko cheered. Himiko sighed as she exited the bathroom. She saw Tenko hopping up and down in joy.

“Nyeh, what is it? It’s so early.” Himiko complained. She rubbed at her eyes as she yawned.

“Hmmhmm! Just wanted to say I love you! And that my new dojo will be opening soon!” Tenko smiled. Himiko pursed her lips.

“You mean the one in Tokyo?”

“Yep! That’s the one!” Tenko smiled.

“Which means you’ll be spending even less time with me.” Himiko pouted. Tenko’s smile faded as she grabbed Himiko’s shoulders.

“Hey hey, no. I know this is difficult, but just trust me on this, okay?” Tenko said. She placed a kiss upon Himiko’s forehead before stroking her hair.

Himiko sighed. She remembered a while ago, whenever Tenko would hold her like this she would feel so safe and warm and happy. Now though, as much as Himiko hated to admit it. It just kind of felt like, nothing.

Himiko was worried that the spark was fading.

* * *

“I fucked up! I fucked up so fucking bad!” Sayaka shouted. She grabbed onto something and threw it across the room, breaking it. Celeste daintily sipped her tea as Sayaka continued venting.

“I can’t fix this. I can’t repair this. I did this. I know I don’t deserve to be upset, but FUCK!!” Sayaka yelled. If she wasn’t an idol, she wouldn’t bottle up her emotions so much when she was onstage. But in the comfort of her own home she felt the need to let loose.

“You should just be glad gossip about you is a minimum. Otherwise the whole country would have known of your exploits.” Celeste commented. Sayaka glared at her.

“Really? That’s what you’re saying?” she asked in disbelief.

Celeste shrugged. “I don’t know what else I can say. You obviously were drunk, got a bit too carried away with Miss Kirigiri, and now have to pay the price. Poor Makoto must be feeling crushed.”

“He doesn’t respond to my texts, or my calls. Shit I just want to talk with him. I feel like shit. Absolute shit.” Sayaka cried. She leaned against the wall before sliding down and bawling. “I hate myself. I hate myself so much.”

“It’s alright dear. Sometimes these things just happen. You feel remorse, that’s a good sign at least.” Celeste noted. “Plus you and Kyoko hit it off, I suppose. Perhaps you two could start something.”

Sayaka sniffled. “I’m not really into girls that much, I’m mostly attracted to guys. We were just...I don’t know drunk and experimenting. It was a one time thing. Besides, it would make me feel even more shitty.”

Celeste nodded understandably. “Yeah that’s true. Well, I really do have nothing else to say. Other than, since it was clearly just a fling and not something romantic or long lasting, Makoto shouldn’t have been so angry-“

“NO! That’s wrong!” Sayaka shouted. “No matter the context, or how it happened, or the emotions involved, I still betrayed him! Something like sex is incredibly intimate! And I just, treated it like it was nothing! I tossed aside my relationship with Makoto just to get off! I...I...” Sayaka screamed as she banged her fist against the wall.

“Right. Forgive me. I truly do hope things get better between the two of you.” Celeste said.

Sayaka sniffed as she stared at her phone screen. She had sent many texts to Makoto, all unread.

* * *

“Hey Shuichi!” Kaede waved. She ran up to the young man who gave a slight chuckle.

“Good afternoon Kaede. Where’s Kaito and Maki? I thought they would be here soon.” he wondered.

“They’re coming soon. Just a bit...well what do ya know there they are!” Kaede pointed. Shuichi turned his head to regard the couple.

“Hey everyone. We ready?” Kaito asked. Maki squeezed his hand as she smiled softly.

“I sure am.” she said as she leaned against his arm.

“Great! Then let’s go! We don’t wanna miss getting seats.” Kaede said as she ran into the movie theater.

Shuichi smiled at Kaito as he patted him on the back. The remaining trio then entered the movie theater.

* * *

Makoto entered the donut shop. He saw Aoi immediately stand up and walk towards him.

“Hey.” she said simply.

“Hey.” Makoto responded.

Aoi pulled him into a warm hug. In a display of sympathy Aoi patted his back.

Makoto couldn’t stop himself from letting the tears flow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that the chapters are so short, but there will be a lot of characters and development over the course of them. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Also note, Keebo isn't a robot in this story and Ultimate Talents aren't really a thing. However there will be some mentions of character's specific talents throughout.

Mondo smirked at Leon as he gulped down his entire drink. Leon groaned before laying his head on the bar counter. Hiro gave him a pitiful pat on the back.

"C'mon Leon. You should know by now you can't out drink me." Mondo said smugly. Leon only grunted in response.

"Make sure not to drink too much Mondo! I'd rather you not get a hangover." Taka fussed. Mondo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Relax, bro. I know my limits. Unlike Mister Superstar over here." Mondo assured.

Leon then quickly got up before bolting to the nearest bathroom, no doubt to puke his guts out. Taka shook his head while he grabbed a light drink.

"Chihiro, would you like something more mild?" he asked. The small boy next to him perked up at that question before slowly nodding his head.

"O-Oh. Um..sure." he responded. Taka handed him the glass, and as Chihiro grabbed it their hands briefly touched.

It made him flush.

Chihiro then hesitantly gulped the drink down his throat. He coughed slightly as he got used to the taste. "Why does alcohol taste so bad?" he sputtered.

Mondo ruffled his hair as he took another shot. "Don't worry about it, little man. Alcohol isn't for everyone. Sometimes it's just an acquired taste." He shrugged as he slung an arm over Taka's shoulder. Chihiro watched with slight envy at Taka's giddy and happy response.

"L-Look Taka! I can get used to it. It's nothing." Chihiro assured. He then took a bottle of vodka before chugging four good gulps. He exclaimed afterwards holding his head. "Ah! Bad idea! Bad idea!" He groaned as the alcohol burned his tongue and throat.

Taka quickly handed him a glass of ice water to cool him down. "You shouldn't be so reckless Chihiro. You must be responsible." he said.

Chihiro gladly took the glass of water before smiling at him. "O-Okay. I will."

* * *

"Toko please. I need your advice." Kyoko said. She was pacing around campus trying to get the shy girl with braids to talk with her.

"I-I can't helo you with that. T-There's nothing you can do." Toko said to her. "J-Just leave me alone."

Kyoko sighed in frustration. "Please. I need to make up for what I've done. I may not have been entirely sober or aware of my actions, but I still need to take accountability for it." Kyoko explained.

"W-Well, you have to apologize, for one." Toko offered.

"I've tried. I've done everything I could. I texted him, called him, even tried to talk with him at work and during class. He won't talk to me. No matter what." Kyoko said sadly. She and Makoto used to be good friends, even used to date for a while. Now he didn't want anything to do with her.

"I d-don't know w-what you want me to do about it. You are the one at fault here. N-No need to drag me down with you."

"Toko, will you please-"

"F-Figure it out for yourself. I don't want to get caught up in it." Toko interrupted. She quickly stalked off before Kyoko could say anything else.

After walking a bit, she saw Byakuya nearby. Her heart instantly lit up at the sight of him. "H-Hey Byakuya. How are you doing?"

Byakuya cast a quick glance at her before looking away. "Fine. What do you want?"

Toko played with her braids. "W-Well, I just wanted to say hello. And...talk about what happened a few weeks back."

Byakuya shoved his hands in his pockets before looking downwards. "There's nothing to discuss."

Toko looked a bit hurt. "But we-"

"What happened was a one time thing. That is all. I did it so you would finally stop bugging me."

Toko fidgeted with her braids even more. "So...you never..liked me?"

Byakuya sighed. "I believe I have expressed my disinterest with you for a while now. But you just wouldn't let up. I don't know why I decided to sleep with you that night, but I can assure you it will not happen again." He looked at her sternly but with a slight sense of pity in his eyes.

"Oh. O-Okay. B-Bye then." Toko stuttered before walking away. Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Besides, I already have someone I like." he muttered.

* * *

Celeste smiled as she held her phone in her hands. It wasn't like her usual smug and condescending smile. It actually harbored some form of happiness.

"Oh ho! What are you looking at, Miss Ludenberg?" Hifumi asked. Celestia quickly covered her phone screen protectively.

"Nothing that you need to fret over, Hifumi." she said defensively.

Hifumi shrugged as he left the gambler to herself. He was never the nosy type.

Once he left, Celeste quickly looked back at her phone and smiled, as she looked through her conversations with her lover.

Even though nothing was official between them, Celeste planned to change that. Soon, she thought, they would become a proper couple.

* * *

Makoto wasn't sure what he was expecting. After he was introduced to Chiaki, she immediately invited him over to her place to play video games. Even some of Makoto's closest friends were never this quick to invite him to their house.

Well, except Sayaka, but he didn't want to think about that.

He looked at his most recent text from Chiaki, which held her address. He then looked up at the apartment complex in front of him. Looked like the right place.

As he entered though, he was met with a familiar face. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Junko walk past him.

"M-Makoto?! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh. I'm uh..I'm meeting a friend." he replied. Junko pursed her lips as she tilted her head.

"Friend eh? Oh yeah, you and Sayaka broke up right? Makes sense you'd want to blow some steam." Junko said as she twirled one of her pigtails.

"N-No! It's not like that. Really!" Makoto assured. Junko gave an amused chuckle.

"Well, if that's the case then, would you like it if I helped you with that? I'm sure you're feeling all tensed up." she smirked.

Makoto frowned. "N-No. That's not necessary. Really." Junko shrugged as she continued to walk past him.

"Hey, your loss squirt. Good luck on bagging someone else though."

Makoto had his mouth hung open in shock as she left. He shook his head before making his way to Chiaki's apartment.

Once he rang the doorbell, he could hear rustling coming from inside. Chiaki then opened the door gently before stepping aside, allowing him access.

Makoto entered the apartment. It was small. Really small. There were barely any rooms or decorations. It was at least half the size of his own. There was only one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and table, and a living room that had dozens of game consoles beside a large television.

"Sorry that it's so small, but it's quite cheap, so that's good, I think." Chiaki said. Makoto scratched at his head as he looked around.

"No, I like it. It feels...homey. And it really doesn't feel all that cramped." he said truthfully. Chiaki smiled as she walked slowly to the couch.

"So...would you like to play that new game?" Chiaki asked. Makoto smiled as he sat down.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Chiaki handed him a game controller before turning the console on. "You can play first, I don't mind."

Makoto gave a sincere smile to the young woman. "Thanks. That's really nice of you." Chiaki blushed slightly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's no problem. It's what I owe you since you bought me that game." she said meekly.

"You don't really have to owe me anything. Getting to know you was good enough."

Chiaki blushed a bit harder at that, before grabbing her arm.

Although they mostly spent their time together gaming, Makoto was happy that Chiaki seemed to be talking to him more and more. They both agreed that they would do this again quite soon.

* * *

"She doesn't deserve him. I can't believe she would ever do something like that." Aoi said in a rare display of anger.

"Aoi, I know that you are upset, but please try not to do anything irrational. It's over and done with." Sakura said, attempting to calm her down.

"I know it just...it pisses me off so much!" Aoi groaned. "Like seriously! She and Makoto had been dating for a few years, and then she just does THAT?! How could she?!" Aoi yelled.

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Clearly what Sayaka has done has upset you quite a bit. Is there a particular reason?" Sayaka inquired.

"H-Huh? What makes you say that?" Aoi asked.

"Aoi, it seems to me why you are being so angry on Makoto's behalf, is because you might like him." Sayaka said calmly.

"W-What?! T-That's crazy! We're just friends. Nothing more." Aoi assured. She then stalked off to the exit of the donut shop they were in before accidentally bumping into Hiyoko and Mahiru.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Hiyoko shouted. Aoi apologized quickly before running off. "What's her problem?" Hiyoko snorted.

"I believe she is in denial." Sakura said softly. Mahiru looked up at her confused.

"Sakura, you're not making any sense." Mahiru commented.

"Who cares. Come on babe, I'm hungry!" Hiyoko shifted Mahiru's attention as she grabbed Mahiru's wrist and led her to the counter.

Sakura shook her head. "When will you realize, Aoi? When will you realize your own feelings?"

* * *

"Look at that guy over there Keebo. Doesn't he look hot?" Miu asked with a lewd grin. Keebo followed her line of vision before shrugging.

"I guess so. Why? Are you going to go up to him?" he asked.

Miu smirked. "Damn right. It's been a while since I've gotten laid. And by the look of his face, he looks like he could use some fun too." Miu smirked deviously.

"What about you Keebs? Anyone in here catch your eye?" she asked.

"I'm not really all that interested in sex. Unlike you." the white haired man chuckled.

"Yeah I guess. I know I'm a pretty huge slut. I'll fuck anyone! Man, woman, don't care! So long as I get my rocks off that's good enough for me!" she grinned. "I'll see ya tomorrow, let you know how things went."

Keebo grimaced slightly. "I'd rather not." He saw Miu walk up and talk to that random guy sitting alone at the bar, before he got up and followed Miu out the door.

Keebo shook his head as he laid down his payment. He got off the stool as he walked out back to his apartment.

* * *

"Shuichi! You got that shit ready?" Kaito shouted. Shuichi quickly made his way to the living space of Kaito's apartment.

Shuichi handed Kaito a bowl of snacks before sitting down. "Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time following the directions." he chuckled. Kaito playfully punched his shoulder lightly before smirking.

"Don't worry too much about it, dude. Let's just start the show, alright?" Kaito said supportively.

Shuichi gave a soft smile at his close friend. "Yeah. Sure thing."

The two then began to watch their television show together, although Kaito didn't notice the faint evidence of blush staining Shuichi's cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Imposter will look like their true self and be named Ryuji. I appreciate all of the viewings and feedback. I promise to create more chapters soon.
> 
> Apologies this is mostly set up. More story related bits will be expanded on in the future I hope. :)

Makoto smiled as he exited his car. For the past few days he had been visiting Chiaki to play video games with her. Their little rendezvous together actually made him feel quite happy. He was glad to get his mind off of things by playing games.

He made his way to her apartment door before knocking gently. The door immediately opened and Makoto was greeted with the sight of Chiaki pouting at him.

"You're late." she frowned.

Makoto chuckled as he walked into the small apartment. "I'm sorry. Work was pretty busy today, so they had me stay a bit longer." he explained.

Chiaki's pout disappeared. "Oh. Sorry. Where do you work again?"

"Oh, just at a sandwich making shop. Not too difficult but we do get a lot of customers." Makoto said.

Chiaki nodded. "Well, I bought a new game yesterday. It's supposed to be really good." Chiaki said as she shuffled her feet.

"Great! I can't wait to play it with you!" Makoto smiled. Chiaki cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"W-Well...I'll set it up then." Chiaki walked to her gaming system before turning it on. She handed a controller to Makoto who happily took the offer.

"Have you uh..ever played any dating sims?" Chiaki asked. Makoto shook his head.

"No. Though I'm not too familiar with video games anyways. Thanks to you though I'm learning a lot more about them." Makoto said.

"Thanks. Well, basically a dating sim is like a video game but with.. you know...dating." Chiaki flushed.

"It's single player though, right? Would you like to play?" Makoto asked.

"Oh um..actually I was hoping I could just watch you. I'm not too good at them."

"But I thought you said you were great in all genres." Makoto pointed out.

"Umm..not so much those ones." Chiaki mumbled.

Makoto shrugged as he turned his attention to the screen. Chiaki sat next to him as he played.

Though her attention wasn't just focused on the game.

Chiaki read through the dialogue options as Makoto went along, taking in the correct answers. She made mental notes in her head about good ways to start and carry a conversation.

She then noticed in one of the game scenarios, one of the many female characters began to take off their sweater in an attempt to garner attention from the protagonist. A few minutes later, Chiaki decided to try it herself.

She began to slowly take off her sweatshirt, hoping to have Makoto at least glance in her direction. Fortunately for her, it paid off.

As his peripheral vision caught movement to his right, Makoto quickly looked right to see Chiaki in a plain white t-shirt. Emphasizing her chest.

He immediately closed his eyes so he wouldn't be rude. CHiaki turned to face him only to see him looking in the opposite direction.

"Makoto? Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"N-No. Just, thought I heard something." he said. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Chiaki? You expecting any visitors?" he asked.

"No. I don't know who's out there." she said as she slipped her sweatshirt back on.

Makoto got up before walking to the door. He opened it to be met with two new and unrecognizable faces.

"Hey Chiaki, we fig-Oh. hold on." A man with white hair peeked inside the room to see Chiaki sitting at the couch. "So you are here. Hi Chiaki."

"Nagito? Hajime? What are you doing here?" Chiaki asked. Makoto looked between them in confusion.

"Oh. Chiaki, are these your friends?"

"Yeah. My...ex boyfriend, and his boyfriend." she introduced gesturing to each of them. Hajime shook Makoto's hand.

"I'm glad Chiaki has found someone new. I can already tell you'll look great together."

"Oh, my apologies, but we're just friends. We uh...we've been playing video games together for a bit now." Makoto said.

"Y-Yeah. N-Nothing like that." Chiaki stuttered.

"Well either way, I'm happy you're making new friends Chiaki. Though I would recommend doing more than video games." Nagito winked.

"Well, I should get going. Um...I'll see you tomorrow Chiaki. It was nice meeting you two. Bye." Makoto then exited Chiaki's apartment as she waved back.

Hajime looked at her with a knowing expression. "Well? Aren't you going to tell us about him?"

Chiaki sighed as she flopped back onto her couch.

* * *

Mondo awoke to his boyfriend shoving his clothes in his face.

"Oi, Taka. The fuck is this?" he groaned. It was far too early to be up.

"Chihiro will be visiting us later today. I want to make sure we are prepared and ready for his arrival."

Mondo scoffed. "Oh yeah? When's he coming over?" he asked.

"In about three hours. That's plenty of time." Taka said.

Mondo moaned as his head hit the pillow again.

He got up eventually though, and was greeted with a wide smile once he opened the door.

“Wow Mondo. You and Taka have a really cool apartment!” Chihiro gushed.

“Thanks. Though it’s nothing too impressive.” Mondo shrugged.

Once Chihiro caught sight of Taka, he rushed over to him and wrapped him in a hug. The taller man hesitantly reciprocated as Chihiro smiled warmly.

Chihiro then looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “Good morning Taka. Everything going okay?”

Taka smiled down at him. “Yep. Everything’s going fine. W-Well, we should probably get the movie started.”

Chihiro bounded into the living room while Mondo followed after. He gave Taka a quick chaste kiss before entering.

Taka smiled as he adjusted his suit, while Chihiro looked back, keeping his cheery facade as he saw the two.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t need any protection, Young Master?” Peko asked softly.

Fuyuhiko rubbed his neck in slight frustration. “Peko, we’ve talked about this. You don’t need to call me that anymore, you’re your own woman.”

“I know. I just... Promise me you’ll call if you are in any danger?” Fuyuhiko nodded as he held one of Peko’s hands.

“I promise. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Peko said as she leaned down to kiss him. Her moment was then interrupted by a loud, overly cheery voice.

“Hey Peko! Sis here wants to know when you’ll be ready to go!” Junko shouted. Mukuro cringed at her sister’s volume.

“I’ll be right there. Goodbye.” Peko walked torwards the two sisters as Fuyuhiko gave a slight wave.

“Don’t be too rough Mukuro. I want her to be able to walk still.” Fuyuhiko smirked.

“No need to worry. Just take care of your casino.” Mukuro called out.

Junko left her sister to go do some shopping, while Peko and Mukuro walked together to train at a dojo.

“Peko, if I’m being honest, you’re one of the few people I can be actually open to. Junko’s great and all, but sisters can get annoying sometimes.” Mukuro said.

Peko let out a soft chuckle. “Tell me about it. Fuyuhiko’s sister is so talkative.” Mukuro smiled at her comment, but felt some sort of weird emotion taking place.

She had no idea what it was. She had no idea what she was feeling. All that she could tell, was that she had to resist the urge to frown whenever she saw Peko and Fuyuhiko together. And that she wished Peko would talk about her as much as she talked about Fuyuhiko.

Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t be that could it? Could she really.....?

Mukuro took another good look at Peko’s face. She was mainly attracted to guys, but she would be lying if she denied that Peko was beautiful. There was just something about her. Her silver hair. Her red eyes. Her killer body.

It made her comfortable when she was around Peko. She just hoped that she felt the same way.

* * *

Business was slow as usual at the casino. Ever since he left that life of crime it’s always been boring. But boring was good. At least, that’s what Fuyuhiko thought.

Though, when someone started to cause a bit more mischief than usual, he knew he had to step in.

“Oi. No fucking with the slot machines.” Fuyuhiko shouted. He knew he didn’t look all that intimidating, but he hoped his voice made up for it.

The person in question flinched as they raised their hands up. They turned around with a sheepish smile. “Hehe, looks like you caught me.”

Fuyuhiko stalked over to them before frowning. “You do realize just how much that costs right? If you were to break that shit it would come outta your pocket.”

The young man waved his hands in front of him. “I-I wouldn’t do something that heinous! Not really! I was just, messing around.”

“Well, can you mess around somewhere else?” Fuyuhiko snarled.

“Umm...sure. Name’s Kokichi by the way. In case you ever get bored and wanna have some fun, give me a call.” he said proudly.

Fuyuhiko pursed his lips. “Well, I guess I could use for some entertainment.”

“Excellent! Don’t worry, we won’t break the law or anything. Just meet me at the bar nearby and I can show you what party’s like!” Kokichi grinned.

Fuyuhiko sighed. “If it will get you off my back then sure. Whatever.”

“Great! See you then!” Kokichi waved as he left. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

* * *

“Okay! Is everybody ready!”

“Ibuki, for the last time just get on with it. I have work in the morning.” Kazuichi groaned.

Ibuki huffed as she put her hands on her hips. “Geez Kazuichi. I don’t sleep much either but do you see me complaining?” Kazuichi’s girlfriend Mikan rubbed in a circular motion on his back.

“C-Come on Ibuki. We should probably hurry. It’s getting late.” Mikan suggested.

“Alright. Last match then we’ll go home.” Ibuki assured. They were playing a board game together, and although Ibuki would love to stay longer, she knew she and her boyfriend Ryuji had to leave soon.

Ibuki’s more portly boyfriend easily one the game, bringing their game night to a close.

“Goodbye Ibuki. See you later.” Mikan said softly. Ibuki pulled her into a hug before bounding off.

“Bye Mikan! Bye Kazuichi!” she shouted. As she left, she couldn’t help but feel her eyes become more drawn to Kazuichi than anything else.

As she walked with Ryuji back to their separate apartments, she felt worried.

Worried that she may have a crush on her best friend’s boyfriend.

* * *

“Hey Makoto. What took you?” Hina asked. Makoto sighed as he sat at a desk in the library.

“I’m sorry. I stayed up super late last night and didn’t get much sleep.” he replied.

Hina looked at him concerned. “What’s the matter? Are you still um....thinking about what happened?”

Makoto shook his head. “No, nothing like that. Just lost track of time playing video games is all.”

Aoi gave a soft smile towards Makoto. “Well, in that case, can you help me with the trigonometry stuff? I’m having a bit of a hard time with it.”

Makoto sat next to the tan woman as he scratched the back of his head. “I’m not too good at it, but I’ll try.”

Hina giggled as she flipped open the book. Although Makoto did his best to have Hina’s attention be on her homework, she couldn’t help but realize just how cute he looked up close. His messy brownish hair. His signature hoodie. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

It was at that moment, Hina realized that she may be in love with Makoto.

* * *

He had no idea what he was doing here. He wasn’t accustomed to being out in crowded, noisy areas. Sure, he would often have to deal with loud animals at his work, but Gundham never considered himself a people person.

So when Sonia dragged him to a bar to meet some new people, he was, reasonably nervous.

For starters, he wondered if he even looked presentable. After a bit of persuasion and a wardrobe change from Sonia, he felt at least slightly comfortable.

Didn’t mean he liked being there though. Everyone was chattering as loud as they could while jugging down alcohol. Gundham settled for water instead. He’d rather stay sober.

While Sonia was busy mingling with other people, laughing and smiling with them, he sat by himself. It didn’t surprise him that Sonia was so popular. She WAS royalty after all.

Gundham was so focused on her that he didn’t notice someone tapping his shoulder.

“Yoohoo! Hi there!” Gundham was met with a bright smiling face as he turned around. He saw a young, short woman with tan skin and whitish blonde hair hop up onto a stool. She wore simple but comfortable clothing that accentuated her figure.

Gundham tried to cover his face with his large coat. “H-Hello.” he muttered.

The woman tilted her head. “Hm? Something wrong? You seem a bit uncomfortable.” she noticed.

Gundham cleared his throat before speaking in a loud voice. “I am fine. Just, not as used to this sort of environment.”

The woman swung from side to side on her stool. “I agree with that. I’m not really used to this country yet, so I’m getting used to my surroundings.” She beckoned a bartender over. “One lemonade please.”

Gundham looked at her with a curious expression. “So you’re not from Japan?”

She giggled. “Nope. I’m Angie. I come from an island nearby though. I came here to get some more inspiration for my art pieces.” she explained.

Gundham nodded. “My name is Gundham Tanaka. I just came here with a friend.” His eyes then drifted to Sonia, making Angie catch on pretty quickly. “She wants me to get introduced to more people, and figured this might be a good way to start.” he said. “Though, animals are my preferred company.”

Angie’s face lit up like a light bulb. “Ooh I love animals! Do you own a petting zoo?” she asked.

Gundham chuckled as he shook his head. “No, but I am a veteranarian. Although it can be troubling to be around animals in pain, it is quite fulfilling to nurse them back to health.”

Angie placed a hand over her chest. “Aww that’s so sweet! I’ve always found animals fascinating. Their unique patterns and behaviors. Their various shapes and sizes. It’s all so interesting.” Gundham found a small smile tugging at his lips. Similar to Angie’s it didn’t seem to go away.

He was so lost in conversation that he barely noticed it was past ten.

“Oh, damn. It’s getting quite late. I should probably head home.” Gundham said before standing up. Angie stayed in her seat as she turned to face him.

“Do you and your Sonia friend live together?” she asked. Gundham shook his head.

“No. We’re just friends. Though I do have quite an annoying roommate. If it was up to me I’d avoid him all night.” Gundham sighed.

Angie twirled the glass in her hand. “I think I have a solution for that.” she said as she gave a sly smile.

Gundham looked back at her with a bit of a shocked expression, before a small grin appeared on his face.

“Get this off.” Angie huffed as she tugged at her own clothes.

“I am, hold on.” Gundham said as he shrugged off his coat. Angie then pulled him in to a passionate kiss. Gundham nearly toppled over with how much force Angie was using.

Eventually, Gundham had her laying on the bed, faces flushed as they met once more.

“Great start!” Angie said as her eyes went wide. She had an excited and anticipating smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Gundham’s neck and her legs around his waist, before tossing herself to the side tumbling both her and Gundham off the bed.

“Aagh! Angie!”

“Wheee!” Their bodies rolling over caused a lamp to get knocked off a drawer, breaking it.

Not that they cared though. More furniture was probably going to get broken later anyways.

Gundham did not regret going to the bar that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to include many other characters in the story. They probably won’t get as much screentime as the characters in the main plot, but there will be some fluff throughout. I appreciate everyone giving this story a chance. I’m trying my best lol. Hope you enjoy!

Korekiyo was not expecting a breakup this evening.

He had been with his girlfriend for around six months, but although he didn't notice it, the spark was fading. His girlfriend, Kirumi, was starting to have second thoughts about their relationship.

So when she was out with Korekiyo for dinner, she uttered one sentence that broke his heart.

"I think we should break up."

Korekiyo was, naturally, shocked. He had no idea what brought this on. And he most certainly didn't want to break up with Kirumi.

"Kirumi, what are you saying?" Kirumi's lower lip folded as she sighed.

"Kiyo, I just don't think this is going to work out between us. I'm sorry." Kirumi said calmly.

Kiyo looked down at his hands in shock. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?'

Kirumi shook her head. "No. No of course you didn't do anything. It's just...I don't think this relationship will work out in the end." Kirumi stood up before walking towards the exit. "I'm sorry."

Kiyo sat there, not exactly sure what to feel. He felt hurt obviously, but not sure what to do after that.

Emotions raced in his brain. Fragments of anger and sadness clouded his mind. He didn't understand. She didn't even give a reason as to why. Just that their relationship wasn't going to work.

But there was nothing he could do about it now, they were through. And that was that.

He spent the next few days in a mindless haze. A mix between boredom and exasperation constantly on the mind. He hadn't contacted Kirumi since she broke up with him,but he felt like even if he tried she probably wouldn't even answer back.

He decided to continue his daily routine. Go to work, go to class, get some studying done, repeat. It was all he could do now. When Kirumi entered is life he would spend all of his free time with her. Now he just had himself.

In a moment of boredom Kiyo decided to head to the library. The least he could do was read some books while he got over the break up. Nothing romantic though, that would just be too soon.

As Kiyo entered the library, he saw a young woman try to reach for a book on top of a high shelf.

He chuckled slightly before walking towards her. He reached up and grabbed the book before handing it to her. The woman gingerly accepted it.

“Th-Thank you.” she stuttered. Kiyo gave a slight bow towards her.

“No problem.” He then turned to walk away before he was stopped.

“M-My name is Toko Fukawa.” she said as she bowed.

Kiyo returned the gesture. “I am Korekiyo Shinguji, though you can call me Kiyo.” he smiled. “What is that book?”

Toko held the novel to her chest as she blushed bright red. “C-Can we t-talk about it over c-coffee?” she asked.

Kiyo gave a genuine smile. “Of course. I would love to.”

* * *

“Hey hey! Shuichi!” The young man in question sighed as he turned to see Kokichi running towards him.

“What do you want Kokichi?” he asked.

Kokichi pouted at Shuichi’s bitter attitude. “Can’t I say hi to one of my pals?” frowned. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

“Given how you like to prank everyone on campus, it shouldn’t surprise you how much people don’t want to deal with you.” Shuichi reasoned.

“Hey! People like me! There was this one guy I met, and we actually hit it lff quite well!” he defended.

Shuichi chuckled. “Well, I’m glad. Just try not to do anything to scare them off.”

“Shuichi!” Shuichi’s head quickly spun around at the voice. His face lit up as he saw Kaito and Maki approach him.

“Hey! Good afternoon guys. School going good?” he asked, trying to be casual.

Kaito gave a quick nod. “Yeah. Shit gets pretty boring though, right Maki?” Maki scoffed slightly as she played with her hair.

“I suppose, though it can get entertaining when the professor calls you out during a lecture.” she jested.

“Hey, I’m not the only one!” he defended.

“Wel, I’ll see you guys later, okay? Bye.” Shuichi waved. The couple then left him and Kokichi on the school grounds.

Kokichi had a sly smirk on his face. “Holy shit Shuichi! You’re crushing hard!” he cackled.

Shuichi’s face burnt red. “N-No! What makes you say that!?”

“It’s so obvious. Shame he’s taken though. Oh well.” Kokichi shrugged as he walked past the younger man. “Later Sherlock, I’ll catch ya later.”

Shuichi groaned, but at the same time his lips pursed in thought, as he kept thinking of Kaito and Maki together.

* * *

Kyoko was walking to her next university class when she saw Makoto. Her eyes widened as she rushed to speak with him.

“Makoto!” she said loudly. She could tell he heard her by the way he flinched, but he didn’t turn around or stop walking.

Kyoko gave an exasperated sigh before cutting in front of him. The best way to describe the look on his face would be contempt.

“Makoto, listen. I know you’re upset-“

Before Kyoko could finish her sentence, Makoto brushed past her and kept on walking. Kyoko huffed as she kept her pace.

“Makoto please. Can’t you just talk to me?” she asked. It was then Makoto finally stopped walking. He turned around, not meeting eye contact as though he’s impatient to just get it over with.

“Look, I know what I did was wrong. I know that. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Kyoko admitted. She bit the inside of her cheek as Makoto continued to ignore her.

“It wasn’t supposed to mean anything. I didn’t mean to come between you and Sayaka.” Kyoko assured. Makoto’s face hardened hearing her name.

“Tell me Kyoko. Was it good?”

Kyoko’s eyes widened in shock. “I-I don’t-“

Makoto took a step towards her as his lip quivered and his eyes twitched. “Was it good? Did you at least have a good time? I’m sure that, you two probably had a great time together. While I was sitting at home anxious about where my girlfriend was, you were busy sleeping with her. Nice to know how much our friendship meant to you.”

Kyoko’s mouth hung open as she tried to speak, but it was completely dry.

“Well? Aren’t you going to answer me? Was it good or no? Did Sayaka think you were better than me? Be honest, how was it?” he asked. Kyoko’s mouth closed shut as she closed her eyes. She stayed there silent for many moments.

Makoto scoffed as he looked at her with betrayal and sadness. “So, I’m gonna guess it was pretty damn great, huh?”

“Makoto! It doesn’t matter how it was! It wasn’t suppos-“

“Wasn’t supposed to mean anything. Yeah I get it.” he grumbled.

“Goddammit Makoto! Just listen to me!” Kyoko shouted.

“Listen to you? I think I’m done with that. Goodbye Kyoko.” he said bitterly.

“Makoto.” she whispered.

“Why don’t you see how Sayaka’s doing? I’m sure she’d love to go to a hotel with you.” Makoto snapped. Kyoko gasped before turning and walking away.

Makoto could swear he heard her crying.

A part of him wanted to forgive her. To rush to her and assure her that everything was fine and that they could move past this. But he knew they couldn’t. He knew their friendship could never be repaired.

As he continued walking to his class, he accidentally bumped into Hina.

“Oof! Sorry Hina. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” he apologized.

Hina looked at him with a bright smile. “It’s alright! You can make it up to me by studying with me later.” she beamed.

Makoto, of course, agreed. So a few hours later he met up with Hina in the library to do some studying.

“Hey Makoto, are you feeling well?” Hina asked. Makoto looked at her quizically.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Hina bit her lip. “Well, you still seem a bit...down.”

Makoto scratched the back of his head. “I...guess. I don’t know, it’s still all so weird to me.”

Hina took hold of Makoto’s hand and squeezed. “Why don’t we go somewhere then? Just me and you.” she smiled. Makoto blushed slightly as he felt Hina’s soft hand covering his own.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” he said as his heart beat faster. “I really would.”

* * *

"Sayaka stop! Control yourself please!" Kaede begged.

Sayaka continued to gulp down her alcohol before coughing. "I'm fucking fine dammit! Leave me alone!"

“Kaede is right! Please control your alcohol intake!” Ibuki shouted.

Sayaka dropped the bottle before throwing up. She then started to sob as she collapsed onto the ground. “I’m such a fucking idiot! Fucking shit! Makoto!” she wailed. Kaede and Ibuki helped her up.

“Hey, let’s get you back to your place, alright?” Ibuki said with concern.

“Yeah. I don’t think you should be going to bars anytime soon.”

Kaede and Ibuki got Sayaka home, who fell asleep almost instantly.

“Ibuki, we need to keep an eye on her. She can’t just go out drinking recklessly like that.” Kaede said.

“Yeah. Her breaking up with Makoto has really messed her up, especially since she’s kind of to blame.” Ibuki stated.

Kaede sighed. “Well, it would be best if none of us mention it. All we can do is try and support her.”

“I also feel bad for Makoto. Wonder what’s going on with him.” Ibuki wondered.

“Well, I’m not too sure. I have a few friends who are pretty close with him, so they might know. But right now, I think we should let the two have some space.”

Ibuki nodded. “I agree. Then hopefully this whole mess can get cleared up.”

* * *

Celeste grinned as she opened her apartment door. She stepped aside to let the man in front of her access to her room.

“I have to say Celeste, you really don’t waste tim-“

The man was cut off as Celeste pressed her lips harshly against his. The man pulled back with a wry smile.

“Eager, are we?”

“Shut up, Byakuya.” Celeste murmured. Her dainty hands finding their way to his buttons. As she slid off his suit, she then began to unzip her dress.

“Damn, you must really want this.” Byakuya smirked deviously. Celeste pushed him into her bedroom before crawling over to straddle him.

Byakuya’s hands found their way to her hips as he gripped her tightly. Celeste leaned down before peppering kisses along his jaw.

Byakuya found himself lost in a moment of lust and passion. When he finally was satisfied, Celeste had already fallen asleep next to him.

He put his clothes back on before leaving, not wanting to disturb her. He then noticed a faint buzzing in his pocket. He took his phone out before answering.

“Byakuya, where are you? It’s getting late, are you coming home soon?” Byakuya’s breath hitched as his hands stiffened with guilt.

“Yeah. Don’t worry Sonia. I just....had some work to finish.” he lied. Even though Sonia wasn’t there with him, he still adjusted his tue as if he were nervous and right in front of him.

“Oh. Well, okay. I’ll make you some soup for when you get home, okay?” Byakuya clenched his teeth. She sounded so innocent, so loving. Shit. He looked back at Celeste’s apartment complex, feelings of regret started to swarm his mind.

Byakuya collected himself before responding. “That would be excellent my dear. I’ll be home shortly.” He hung up the phone. After that he sighed, knowing just how much he fucked up. When he went to that university party, he didn’t mean to meet someone like Celeste. So enticing, so beautiful, so erotic...

No. It was one time. One time and that was it. She was just a peer at college and nothing more.

But as Byakuya began his trek back home, he worried that there might be a next time, as Celeste was one of the few on Earth who could make him lose his composure. He was already thinking about her as he left. Instead of his girlfriend patiently waiting for him at home.

* * *

Sakura liked college. It gave her an opportunity to be woth friends, meet new people, and further her education.

However, it also held students who would occasionally get a bit too frisky on campus.

As such, Sakura tried her best to pay no mind. Whenever she heard the sounds of people kissing or moaning she would quickly walk the other way. Catching people doing...that was not something on her bucket list.

Unfortunately for her, she had to enter the gym at the wrong time.

It wasn’t supposed to be intrusive, she just wanted to do some warmups is all, but what she stumbled upon made her gasp audibly.

“S-Sakura!!”

“F-Forgive me.” Salura shielded her eyes before exiting the room. Seeing Akane and Nekomaru in that position wasn’t something she ever wanted to see.

Unfortunately, now it was forever burned into her mind.

When Akane and Nekomaru exited the gym, sweaty and faces flushed, Sakura came to the conclusion that they did indeed finish. But that was fine. She didn’t really feel like using the gym anymore.

“Heheh, sorry.” Akane smiled sheepishly. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Did it really have to be there?”

“We were just training! At first.” Nekomaru spoke up. Sakura sighed, before chuckling.

Sometimes college really could be full of surprises.

* * *

Tsumugi smiled as she combed her hair. It wasn’t too long, but for some reason every morning it would always turn into a frizzy mess.

Her boyfriend, Rantaro, walked in on her and chuckled. “Hey beautiful.” Tsumugi peered over her shoulder to look at him. “How’s my Sleeping Beauty?”

He hugged her from behind and nestled his face into the side of her neck. Tsumugi hummed contently. “Mmm..I’m doing fine. What about you?”

Rantaro released his hold on Tsumugi. “Ah, same old same old. College is still super boring, but what can you do?” he shrugged. Tsumugi continued to comb through her blus hair.

“Well, you could drop out, but...”

“Yeah, that ain’t gonna fly.” Rantaro laughed. “We’re meeting Gonta at the park after class today. Don’t forget that.”

Tsumugi walked over to him before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. “I could never forget an outing with you.”

Rantaro snickered. “God, that’s such a cheesy line.”

Tsumugi smiled as she hugged him close. “Yeah, I know.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuichi never really considered his life interesting. He would usually do the same thing day after day. Wake up, go to work, come home, repeat. It was as simple as that. He barely got to see his own girlfriend too, since she was constantly at school or at the hospital working late.

He had to admit that it got quite boring.

“Hello! I’m here!” voice called put. Kazuichi chuckled softly. Thankfully he had his friends around whenever things got boring.

“Morning Ibuki. Nice to see a friendly face here.” Kazuichi stopped working on the car engine and wiped his brow. Ibuki gave him a bright smile.

“I wish I could have come earlier, but I had to finish prepping for my show next Thursday.” she explained. “I hope things haven’t been too boring around here.”

Kazuichi shook his head. “No worries. I’m just glad you’re here. Finally can get my mind off of work for a bit. Speaking of which, how’s your band?” he asked.

Ibuki hummed as she tapped a finger against her chin. “Everything’s going well. We have a show next week, and our album has just been scheduled for a release in two months.”

Kazuichi gave a soft smile. “Really? That’s incredible Ibuki. Things have just been average here. Not too much excitement.” he chuckled.

“Yeah, apart from creating songs woth my band I haven’t really been doing anything either.” Ibuki then began to subtly comb through her hair. “Say, there is this concert of another band I’ve been meaning to go to. I have two tickets, but Ryuji is incredibly busy. Do you think, I dunno maybe you could go instead?”

Kazuichi bit his lip for a moment before nodding. “Y-Yeah. I belive I can do that.”

“Yippee!” Ibuki then bounded up to him and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you so much!”

Kazuichi gave a warm smile. “It’s no problem. Really.”

* * *

Rantaro was on the phone with Tsumugi. Unfortunately, she was caught up with work while he got off early. So he was at the bar trying to pass some time.

Keebo took notice of the man, after following Miu’s eyesight directly towards him. “You see that guy right there too, don’t ya Keebo? Isn’t he hot or what?” Miu said in perverse excitement.

Keebo nodded. “He definitely is...attractive. Are you planning on talking with him?”

Miu gave a smirk and a nod as she stood up. She unbuttoned her blouse to show off a large amount of cleavage, before she stalked towards the man.

“Hey there mister. You look a bit lonely. Any reason why someone as handsome as you is sitting here all alone?” she said in a teasing voice. Rantaro only chuckled.

“I’m just trying to pass the time. That is all.” he said casually.

“Well then, why don’t we chat to make the time pass quicker? Name’s Miu Iruma. Nice to meet you, stranger.” She held out her hand earnestly.

Rantaro gave a smirk as he shook her hand. “Rantaro Amami. Don’t expect anything to happen tonight. I’m not too easily swayed.”

“Oh? You think I’m just here for a casual hookup? You dirty men always thinking about sex.” she said with a sly smirk.

“Well, I suppose I should be lucky someone like you came to talk with me. It’s not often girls hit on me.” he shrugged.

“Huh? Are they blind or something?” Miu scoffed. “I’m pretty sure every chick in here has checked you out at least once.” 

“I could say the same about you.”

Keebo watched the two as they continued talking. He knew in an hour or two they would get up eventually. Miu rarely ever failed, especially with someone she considered exceptionally attractive. He pulled out his phone to distract himself. He found himself browsing social media for a while, and when he finally looked up, he saw Rantaro getting up with Miu following after him. She turned to Keebo and gave a wink in success.

Keebo shook his head as he continued to look at his phone.

* * *

“I’m just not sure if I made the right decision. I mean, I feel like it was, but he was just so hurt.” Kirumi had a face clear of regret and guilt. Ryoma next to her gave her a reaffirming pat on the arm.

“Hey, if you thought it was the right choice, it was the right choice. Don’t worry, he’ll get it over it eventually. Kiyo’s a good guy, he’ll find someone new.” Ryoma assured.

Kirumi gave a soft smile. “Thank you Ryoma. I’m glad I have you to talk to.” she smiled.

“Anytime.” Ryoma chuckled.

The two were standing around campus, walking to their next class. What they didn’t expect to see were two of their peers having what appeared to be an argument.

“H-Himiko! A-Are you sure this is what you want? I-It’s not just something you’ll regret later on?” Kirumi recognized one of the girls in her class, Tenko if she was correct. She seemed to be in tears.

The girl she was talking to sighed. “I’m sorry Tenko. It’s just...it’s not going to work out. Both you and I have places all across the country to go to. I just don’t see a long lasting relationship with the two of us working.”

Tenko bit her lip as she held back a sob. “B-But...we can fix this! We can make it work! Himiko please! I-I-“

“Tenko, it’s for the best. I’m not cutting you out of my life for good, but I don’t think we should be a couple anymore.” she said with sorrow. “I’m sorry.”

Tenko let out a shaky sob as she wiped the tears from her face. She sped down campus with her face in her hands as she attempted to hide her crying.

Himiko wiped away small tears from her eyes as she leaned against the wall. Kirumi looked on in sympathy. Although Tenko showed it more, she knew both were hurting immensely from the breakup. She walked over to Himiko and patted her on the shoulder.

“It’s okay. You did what you thought was right.” she comforted.

Himiko exhaled shakily. “Thank you.” she said simply. It was then that she decided to let the tears flow.

* * *

“Bye Shuichi! I’ll see ya in a bit!” Kaito called out. He got into his car with Maki before they sped off.

Shuichi waved happily as he looked on with a bittersweet smile. He hardly noticed the woman behind him tapping him on the shoulder.

Shuichi yelped in surprise and spun around, only to relax when he saw Kaede in front of him. “Goodness Kaede! Don’t do that! You scared me.”

Kaede giggled as she held her hands behind her back. “Hehe, sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. Listen...” she then trailed off as she looked at the ground. “I was wondering if...maybe you’d like to see a movie later tonight?”

Shuichi tilted his head. “Sure! We can go together. Maybe Tsumugi or Kokichi could come-“

“Actually, I was thinking it could be just us. You know....like a couple?” Kaede blushed. Shuichi’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh. Oh Kaede I...I’m sorry.” He nervously scratched the back of his head. “You had no idea, I guess I only really told Kokichi and Kaito, but... how do I say this?”

Kaede felt her heartbeat pump irradically. She started to sweat slightly. “S-Shuichi?”

“I uh...I’m not really...into girls.” he admitted. Kaede had her mouth open slightly.

“Oh. Oh.” She looked down at the ground.

Shuichi began to panic. “It really has nothing to do with you I swear! If-If I was straight, I’d totally go out with you! It’s just...”

“It’s okay.” Kaede gave a comforting smile. “I understand completely. It’s my fault for putting you on the spot like that.” she laughed. “We’re still friends right?”

Shuichi relaxed as he smiled back. “Of course. Friends.”

* * *

“Hey Chiaki! What do you want other than eggs and bacon?” Makoto asked from the kitchen.

“Umm..some toast would be nice, I think.” she responded. Makoto smiled from the kitchen.

“Okay, on it!” He had come to Chiaki’s house for their scheduled gaming, but after hearing Chiaki’s stomach growl, he wouldn’t continue unless she had a big breakfast. He pulled out some bread before putting it into the toaster.

Chiaki sat waiting patiently fof him to finish breakfast. After a few more minutes he came back with two plates.

“Sorry it took so long. I had a bit of trouble with the eggs.” he chuckled. Chiaki poked at the scrambled eggs and smiled.

“They look perfect. You did an excellent job, Makoto.” The two then sat in silence as they ate their food. Chiaki nibbled on her last piece of toast when Makoto cleared their plates.

“I uh...I did good right?” he asked. Chiaki nodded.

“Yeah, it was amazing. You cook often?”

“Well...I often made meals for me and my...my ex girlfriend.” he admitted.

“Ex? What happened?” Chiaki tilted her head.

“Umm....Sayaka, geez. I haven’t thought about her in so long. Well, that’a a lie, I have, but.... nevermind. Sayaka and I started dating after high school ended, and then we broke up just a few months ago.” he said sadly.

“That’s awful. Why? You seem like an excellent person, so she couldn’t have broken up with you.” Chiaki said.

Makoto chuckled. “Uhh....One night, Sayaka was out drinking with her friends, my uh...other ex girlfriend from high school. And uh...they slept together. We broke up shortly after she told me.” he said simply.

Chiaki gasped in surprise. “That’s-That’s terrible! Makoto, I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” Chiaki said in sympathy.

“It’s okay. Although we haven’t talked since then, I’m just glad she was honest with me instead of covering it up. If she had lied and I found out weeks maybe months later, I probably would have been more pissed off. Sorry.”

Chiaki gently pressed her hand against his cheek. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” She then leaned forward and gave him a searing kiss. His eyes widened in shock.

Chiaki pulled back with a flushed expression. “Sorry.” she muttered.

Makoto smiled before he ran a hand through her hair. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.”

* * *

Mahiru looked up at the ceiling as her head laid against the pillow. Her naked chest heaved up and down as she panted heavily. Hiyoko looked down at her with a proud smirk as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

“Glad to know you enjoyed yourself. Happy birthday Mahiru.” Hiyoko then bent down before giving a loving kiss to the other girl.

“Thank you Hiyoko. You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?”

“Your face was satisfying enough. But maybe later tonight. Come on, get dressed so we can get to class.” Hiyoko then got off the bed before leaning down to collect Mahiru’s clothes and tossed them to her.

Mahiru smiled as her girlfriend playfully threw her clothes at her. Mahiru was so happy to be with her. Ever since high school, the two had been incredibly close. Pretty much everyone thought that they were dating, although they denied at first. Hiyoko then suddenly brought up a suggestion that they could actually try dating.

Best decision of her life.

Once Mahiru got dressed, she began to make breakfast for the two. In the middle of cooking however, she heard a knock at the door.

“Hiyoko! Can you please get that?” Mahiru called out.

“On it babe. Give me a second.” She then walked forwards to the door before opening it, only to be met with a surprising sight.

Tenko standing there, crying.

“Hiyoko!” Tenko screamed as she buried her face into her chest. “Himiko broke up with me!” she wailed.

“Woah wait what? Hold on!” Mhairu came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

“Mahiru!” Tenko shouted. “Himiko broke up with me!!” She continued sobbing as she ran to hug Mahiru. 

“Hey now. It’s okay. I promise, it’s okay.”

* * *

“Later Mondo! Give Taka a kiss goodnight for me, will ya?” Kokichi teased.

Mondo snorted as he waved. “Yeah, fuck you too. See ya.” Kokichi snickered as Mondo walked off. The two of them were actually close friends believe it or not.

While Kokichi walked back to his dorm, he saw a certain casino owner nearby. “Well well well. If it isn’t the party animal!” Fuyuhiko gave a surprised scoff.

“You know damn well I barely did shit at that party. Unless that nickname is supposed to make fun of me or something.”

“Hey come on I’m just teasing you. Though if you’re ever set to hang out again let me know.” Kokichi smiled. 

Fuyuhiko nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sure thing. I’m free tomorrow after class. See you then?”

Kokichi gave a wide grin. “Definitely.”

* * *

“Hiyahh!” Peko exclaimed as her wooden sword clacked with Mukuro’s. She grunted as she pushed it off and swung at Peko. She easily avoided the attack and stepped back, prepping her self for another attack.

“It’s no fun if you’re constantly avoiding everything.” Mukuro smirked. Peko wiped the sweat from her brow.

“I’d rather not get hit, thanks.” Peko smirked. Mukuro then grunted as she ran forward and attacked with her again. She managed to knock the sword out of Peko’s hand, but she continued fighting.

She kicked the sword out of Mukuro’s hand causing her to exclaim and shock. She then continued to spar with her before she eventually got the upperhand and pinned Peko onto the ground. Peko struggled as her arms were held above her head while Mukuro grinned triumphantly.

Mukuro’s smile slowly faded as she realized the position they were in. She then without warning melded her lips with her sparring partner.

Peko’s eyes widened in shock. She didn’t know what to do for a few moments. Mukuro then pulled away with a rare blushing expression.

Peko then kissed her back.

Mukuro smiled against her lips as she undid Peko’s braids. Glad that she was finally the focal point for Peko’s world instead of Fuyuhiko for once. She would make her forget about him, give her what he couldn’t, just for tonight at least. She sat up and took off her shirt before chucking it to the side.

Peko reciprocated, and their bodies were flushed and sweaty by the time they fell asleep that night.

Just not from the sparring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! But I hope you like this chapter! I now have a concrete plan regarding the relationships and plot threads regarding the characters. More chapters should be out soon! Hope you enjoy!

“Woohoo!!” Ibuki cheered. The noise emmiting by the band was so loud Ibuki could barely hear herself. The crowd wasn’t much better, whooping and hollering like there was no tomorrow.

Ibuki looked over at Kazuichi. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Albeit with his hands covering his ears. Ibuki beamed at him while he gave a soft smile back.

Once it was over, Ibuki could still feel her ears ringing.

“Wow, that was great! I can’t believe how awesome that was.” she smiled. Kazuichi picked at his ears to make sure there was no damage.

“Yeah, I had a good time. Though it might be a while before I go to one again.” he chuckled. Ibuki smirked at him as she playfully punched his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that to you.” she laughed. Kazuichi chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ibuki wasn’t sure what came over her, but the next thing she remembered doing, was going over to Kazuichi and pressing her lips against his.

Kazuichi’s eyes went wide as she kissed him. He was so startled he couldn’t move. Except he eventually found himself reciprocating the gesture, returning the kiss.

However, he then gently pushed Ibuki back as he then held his head in his hands. “Shit. What have I done? What have I fucking done?”

Ibuki’s face fell as the realization of what just happened dawned upon her. She covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened. “Oh gosh. K-Kazuichi. I am so sorry. I don’t know why I did that I-“

“I have to leave. I have to leave right now.” Kazuichi said urgently. He began to walk away before Ibuki caught his arm.

“Wait! We can talk about this. It was just a mistake. We can...” Ibuki’s words trailed off as Kazuichi continued to pace around in a panic.

“I’m sorry Ibuki, but I have to go. I can’t stay here.” he said quietly.

Ibuki could feel herself tear up. “Hold on! We can just forget about this! You don’t have to leave.”

“I need to. If I don’t, I’m afraid...” He bit his lip as he looked down at Ibuki. “I’m afraid things might go too far if I stay around you.”

Ibuki felt like garbage. She nodded slowly, and Kazuichi left without another word.

When she got back home, she saw her boyfriend Ryuji sitting on the couch. She could instantly feel a lump forming in her throat.

“Hey Ibuki. How was the concert?”

“Good.” she replied simply. Ryuji tilted his head as he could sense her voice had become more gravelly.

“Is something wrong?” he inquired.

“No. I just...I’m just a bit tired.”

* * *

Rantaro flitted his eyes open when he felt the sunlight hit him. He sat up groggily as he ruffled his hair. God, he was used to getting up early, but for some reason he had a massive headache.

Once his head started to clear up, he could hear someone next to him. His breath slightly hitched as he turned to see a woman sleeping next to him.

“Shit.” he muttered. He recognized her as the girl he picked up with at the bar. He quickly got off the bed and began putting on his clothes.

His eyes glanced over at Miu, sleeping peacefully. A part of him wanted to wake her up, but he knew that would complicate things. So he left the apartment without wasting another second.

As soon as he left the complex, he pulled out his phone. He saw he had a text from Tsumugi and immediately answered it.

He was supposed to be home in about an hour, but he texted her that he would be late and that he got caught up with something.

As he found his car, he began driving, head spinning on what to do. Should he tell her? No, that would ruin everything. He had to keep it a secret. It was just one time.

Though as he drived, his mind couldn’t help but flash images of the blonde. He shook his head in an attempt to get them out.

Once he got home, Tsumugi was patiently waiting for him, smiling brightly. Dammit, now his stomach was aching just looking at her. He winced with guilt.

“Good morning Rantaro. How was work? I hope you didn’t have any trouble finding a place to sleep.” she chuckled.

Rantaro licked his lips. “Yeah, no problem at all. Everything went fine. Uh...is Gonta here yet?”

Tsumugi shook her head. “Unfortunately no. He doesn’t have a car so he’s taking the bus, and I think we both know how busy and crowded that can be.” Tsumugi giggled.

“Yeah. Heh. Um, so would you like to do something? Like watch a movie or-“

“A movie sounds great!” Tsumugi clapped her hands. Goddammit. Why’d he do it?

Why did he cheat on such a lovely girl like Tsumugi?

* * *

Chihiro was sleeping on the couch. Well, Taka and Mondo though he was. But in reality the young programmer was wide awake. He was just spending the night in their apartment while his roommate held a party, but now Chihiro slightly regretted his decision to come here.

He fidgeted with his hands as he heard the muffled sounds of euphoria coming from their room. His heart ached everytime he heard Taka moan Mondo’s name and he could feel tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

He wished, he WISHED that Taka would say his name like that. He wished that it was him Taka loved instead of Mondo. But he knew that wasn’t the case. The poor programmer could do nothing but listen to their love making as he laid on the couch.

He tossed and turned, trying to get some form of sleep, but it wouldn’t come. Even when Taka and Mondo fell asleep, Chihiro was awake. He stayed awake the entire night.

When Taka and Mondo came out of their room, refreshed and content, Chihiro was tired and grumpy.

He left before they could even say good morning.

* * *

Makoto was walking through the streets, eyes trailing over random persons going about their daily business on the search for one of his close friends. He evntually found her waving and jumping up and down at the sight of him.

“Good morning Hina. Sorry I’m a bit late, had a bit of schoolwork to catch up on.” Makoto explained.

Hina waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. Would you like to get some breakfast? We can go to Teruteru’s restaurant.”

Makoto’s stomach growled at the suggestion. “That sounds like a great idea.”

When the two got their food, they struck up conversation about their day.

“So we’re all going to see a movie right? You, me, and Sakura?” Makoto asked.

Hina beamed. “Yep! That sound good to you?”

Makoto nodded. “Of course it does. Why wouldn’t I enjoy spending time with you?”

Hina blushed, but wuickly covered up her face to avoid him noticing. Once they finished their food, they met up with Sakura at the theater.

Sakura gently nudged Hina to try and make a move, but Hina wasn’t as adamant. She eventually settled on just leaning in close to him.

Once the movie was over, Hina was bouncing up and down like her bubbly self.

“That was great! You wanna head to lunch now Makoto?”

Makoto nodded before his hand was taken by Hina’s. She then led him to one of her favorite restaurants as Sakura chuckled. Hina swore she saw a bit of red tinged on Makoto’s cheeks.

* * *

Leon pursed his lips as he looked at her from afar. He eventually sucked in a deep breath before walking towards her. He gently tapped the shoulder of the blue haired woman before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sayaka looked up at him before laying her head down on the table. “What do you want?”

Leon sighed. “I wanna make sure you’re okay. You’ve barely been in class at all and everytime someone tries talking to you you run off. Seriously, I think there’s a huge problem here. I wanna help.”

“Are you sure you wanna help a dirty whore like me?” Sayaka said bitterly. 

“You’re not a whore Sayaka.” Leon offered.

“Yes I am. I’m a fucking worthless, unfaithful slut. That’s what everyone else calls me. That’s what Makoto thinks of me.”

Leon clenched his fists. “Makoto may be upset at you but he’d never say that about another person. Sayaka, you just need-“

“To what? To talk to him? Makoto hasn’t answered my calls in months. All of my texts have been unread. I haven’t seen him since the breakup. I want...” Sayaka started sniffling. “I want everything to go back to normal.”

Leon stared silently as she started crying. “My literal fucking career is ruined now. Since it got out that I was dating him I got kicked out. Even worse, I won’t be able to join any more singing groups because I’m such a pathetic snake.” she spat. “Everyone at college has been gossiping about me, and I deserve it.”

Leon gently shook her. “Hey, you can move past this. I’m sure you can still have a career in music. And people will forget eventually. You just have to remain strong.”

“Thanks for the advice Leon, but I think I’d rather be alone right now.” She then stood up and walked away. Leon considered going after her, but knew she’d just start weeping even more.

As she silently wept, she noticed the stone cold expression of a certain detective. Both their eyes widened as they saw each other.

“Hello, Sayaka.” Kyoko said quietly.

“Yeah.” Sayaka mumbled. Kyoko sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Listen, I think I should tell you this. I think it’s clear what happened was an accident. I do not desire to be in a relationship with you.” Kyoko said firmly.

“Feelings mutual.” Sayaka grumbled. She looked up at Kyoko with tears staining her cheeks. “Have you talked with Makoto recently?”

“Only once. He blew me off, however. I barely talked with him.” Kyoko said sadly.

“Well, that’s better than me I guess. Goodbye Kyoko.” Sayaka then continued walking down the campus halls. Kyoko sighed in frustration as she tried calling Makoto again.

* * *

Byakuya was enjoying a dinner crafted by his beautiful girlfriend Sonia. They both had smiles on their faces as they ate their meal.

Byakuya then felt his phone buzz, he went to pick it up before holding up a hand. “Forgive me dear, I have to take this.”

He went to the bathroom and opened up the text message. What he saw was a picture of Celeste lying in a suggestive position.

“Thinking about you.” the text read. Byakuya could feel his heartrate quicken. He shot her a text as fast as possible.

“I’m eating right now. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

A text went back soon after he hit send.

“Aww, did I embarrass you in front of your friends? Don’t worry, I’ll hold back until later. Why don’t you come over afterwards for a bit of dessert?”

Byakuya closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Fuck, his girlfriend was just outside the door. But his fingers were already typing a response.

“9:30. I’ll be there then.”

* * *

Tenko was still upset, but she was glad that Mahiru and Hiyoko were so supportive of her. They let her stay at their apartment for a few days while she looked for a new place to stay.

Tenko was scrolling theough pictures of her and Himiko together. She could feel a piece of her heart sharter after she saw each image. Hiyoko went over to her and nudged her shoulder.

“Oi, that’s not gonna make you feel any better. Best to just delete them now.” Hiyoko said.

Tenko looked down at her phone. No way in hell was she doing that. These were precious memories. As if she’d delete anything that had to do with Himiko.

“I’m sorry, I just. It still hurts.” Tenko said sadly.

Mahiru came into the room with a plate of food. “Hiyoko, no need to make Tenko feel even worse. Advice would be much better.” she said as she set the playe down. “Here Tenko, I made you some dinner.”

Tenko began eating as she mumbled a quiet thank you. Hiyoko played with her ponytail.

“Well, if you want my advice, why don’t you find someone new to fill that hole in your heart? I’m sure someone will take the offer.” Hiyoko said suggestively.

Mahiru rolled her eyes before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry Tenko. You’ll get through this. I know you will.”

Tenko wiped her eyes as a determined smile brimmed on her face. “Yeah, I will.”

* * *

“I feel like shit. Gundham, what do I do?” Kazuichi asked. He was whispering at the diner as to not draw any attention to himself.

“You mustn’t lie to Mikan. Lying will only make things worse.” Gundham said. “Tell her what transpired between you and Ibuki, and maybe you can work past it.”

“But she’ll hate me! You know how sensitive Mikan is. She won’t want to talk with me ever again.” Kazuichi lamented. Gundham only shrugged.

“I’m sorry. That’s all I can advise.”

Kazuichi sighed before standing up. “I’ll think about it. Thanks for talking with me though.” He then walked out of the diner.

As Gundham sipped his tea, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around before spitting out his drink. He began coughing and sputtering in shock.

“A-Angie? What are you-“

“I saw you sitting here so I decided to say hello! Is that okay?” The tan woman asked. Gundham nodded before Angie took a seat where Kazuichi was sitting not long ago.

“So how have you been? I haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks.” Angie asked. Gundham tugged at his shirt collar.

“It’s been...fine. Work has been going well, at least.”

“That’s good. Say, where do you work exactly?” she inquired.

“Oh, the animal shelter just across the street. I’m actually on break right now.” Gundham said. Angie twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

“Interesting...when do you get off?”

“Oh, about a half hour. I just got here.” Gundham said nervously.

“I see...would you like to take this break...somewhere else?” Angie had a mischievous grin across her face as she looked at him. Gundham let out a short chuckle.

“I’d like that. A lot.”

Angie then stood up before leaving the diner, Gundham following behind.

* * *

“I’m hapoy for you Chiaki. I’m glad that Makoto likes you, and I’m hopeful for your future together.” Nagito smiled. Hajime drank a cup of orange juice as he nearly choked on his drink.

“Nagito, best you don’t say anything for now. Chiaki’s already beet red. Any more talk about Makoto is sure to turn her into a tomato.” he laughed. Chiaki pouted at him.

“Hey no fair! You can’t tease me for liking someone!” 

“Relax Chiaki! I’m all for it. Just be careful on becoming a fruit.”

“Vegetable.” Nagito said.

“Huh?”

“A tomato is a vegetable Hajime. At least as far as I’m aware.”

“What are you talking about?” Hajime said confused. “Tomatoes are a fruit.”

“Okay, can you guys not argue about tomatoes right now? Makoto just texted me that’s he’s outside.” Chiaki said. The two boys instantly shut up.

Chiaki went to the door and opened it wide, revealing Makoto. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before he entered.

“Hey Chiaki. Everything going good?” he asked.

Chiaki beamed. “Yep. Even better now.”

* * *

Tenko played with her glass as she sat in between Kaede and Miu. Miu of course going on some rant about a boy she hooked up with.

“So like, he was good. Real fucking good. But he straight up left without even leaving behind a phone number. Shit, woulda hoped I had reeled him in a little bit.”

Kaede giggled. “But Miu, don’t you do that with boys all the time? Leave before they wake up in the morning?”

Miu grit her teeth. “Well, I...not just guys! I’ve left a few chicks hanging in the morning!”

“That’s not really helping your case here.” Kaede smiled wryly.

“Whatever. Just hope I get to see him again. God what a hottie.” Miu said as she drank a shot. Tenko was busy thinking about what Mahiru had said earlier.

“Hey Tenko! You alright?” Kaede asked. Tenko turned to her and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

When the trio split up to go back to their apartments, Tenko actually went and followed Miu to her complex.

“Huh? What’s going on with you Tenko? Need someone to hold your hand?” Miu teased.

Tenko fidgeted with her fingers. “Well um...I just, I’ve been thinking about what you said at the bar. And umm...Himiko and I broke up so-“

“Hold up.” Miu held up her hand. “Are you saying you wanna hook up with me?”

Tenko pursed her lips. She had always found Miu attractive, but despite Miu’s promiscuity had never made a move on her mostly due to Himiko. But now that they were finished, she couldn’t help but be drawn to the blonde.

“I-I guess.” Tenko said softly.

Miu picked at her teeth. “Eh, sure. Why not?”

Tenko’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I think I’ve told Kaede and Keebo this before, but I’ll fuck anyone.” Miu said in a sultry tone. “So if you wanna do this, I got no prob-“

Miu was cut off as Tenko melded her lips against hers. Miu’s eyes widened in surprise, but she eagerly returned the kiss. The two then stumbled into Miu’s apartment, with the door closing behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

“Oi, Shuichi. Everything alright?”

Shuichi looked to his left to see Kaito’s comforting face. He gave a soft smile as he walked over to his friend. “You’ve been awfully quiet ever since you got here. Something on your mind?”

Shuichi took a shaky breath. What was he supposed to say? I’m nervous being around you because I like you but I can’t be honest with my feelings because you’re dating Maki? That sounds ridiculous. So he settled for a little white lie instead.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a little tired from work is all.” he chuckled. Kaito gave a supportive smile before sitting down next to him on the couch.

They started their show, but Shuichi could barely concentrate. How could he when his crush was sitting right next to him. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down, not wanting to become too obvious.

Unfortunately though, Kaito noticed quite quickly. He shifted his head to look at his friend, who was sweating bullets.

“Crap! He notices. How do I get him to move his attention away from me?!” Shuichi thought. He gulped audibly, making him even more obvious.

“Shuichi...” Kaito started.

“I-I’m sorry! I have to go, I-“

“Shuichi wait.” Kaito stood up, already following Shuichi towards the door. He had gotten his coat on before resting his hand on the door knob.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be here. I-“

“Shuichi.” Kaito interrupted. With no more hesitation, he went over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

“H-Huh? Wha-What?” Shuichi stared blankly at Kaito.

“I like you too.” he stated.

Shuichi stood silently for many moments. “B-But, what about Maki? Aren’t you two, together?” he squeaked out.

Kaito exhaled through his nose. “We haven’t really shown it, but our relationship hasn’t been working out for a while now. In fact, I’m pretty sure we broke up last week.”

Shuichi looked down at the floor. “So does this mean...”

“Yes Shuichi. Now please, can we finish our show?”

Shuichi looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “I’d love to.”

* * *

Toko bit her lip as she laid on the bed. She closed her eyes in content before she opened them up when she heard shuffling next to her.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep. I didn’t tire you out too much, did I?” Kiyo said with an amused chuckle.

Toko rolled her eyes. “Sleep sounds wonderful right now. Hurry up and come into bed.” she demanded.

Kiyo smirked before crawling over and laying on his side. Toko instantly scootched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so glad I met you that day.” she whispered. She nuzzled her face into his chest as he rested his chin on the too of her head.

“Me too.” he said softly. Toko instantly fell asleep and was snoring gently next to him. He chuckled before settling himself in and turning off the light. “Me too.”

* * *

“Taka. There’s something I need to tell you.” Chihiro said with presence. He stood with his back straight and had his hands together at his sides. Taka looked over to him curiously.

“I’m all ears Chihiro. What is it?” He was doing some paperwork in his office. Although he wasn’t expecting a visitor, it wasn’t unwelcome. He needed a short break from his assignments.

Chihiro wasn’t sure how else to say it, so he decided to just roll with it. “I like you.” he said loudly.

Taka blinked as he stared at the other man for a few seconds. He then gave a wide smile. “Well, I like you too Chihiro. You’re a great friend.”

Chihiro huffed. He played with the hem of his shirt. “No, Taka. I, LIKE like you. I really do.”

Taka then opened his mouth slightly as he caught on. “Oh. Ohhh. Oh Chihiro.” he said in a gentle voice.

Chihiro could feel disappointment swell within him. The type of tone Taka had was not good. “Y-Yeah?”

“Oh Chihiro. I’m so sorry. But I cannot accept your confession.” he said sadly. “I’m in a relationship with Mondo. You know this.”

Chihiro winced. “I-I know. I just...I wanted...” Chihiro’s mouth hung dry. He wasn’t sure what to say. If he could say anything. Tears began forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Chihiro, wait! We can still be friends! Please don’t cry!” Taka shouted.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to finally be honest with myself!” Taka looked on in silence as he watched Chihiro run out of the room. His muffled sobs echoing in his ears.

Taka sat down with a sigh. He looked back at his work. He set it aside, no longer wanting to work today.

* * *

Kazuichi snuck a quick glance at Ibuki. They had agreed to meet up for coffee to talk about what happened. Unfortunately though, all they could do was sit in silence.

That is, until Ibuki finally had the courage to speal up. She cleared her throat, catching Kazuichi’s attention.

“Look, what happened that night was just a mistake. A fluke. I can’t...” she trailed off as she looked downward. “I can’t abandon Ryuji. And you can’t abandon Mikan. What happened was wrong. And we obviously are never going to do it again.”

Kazuichi gave a solemn nod. “Of course. I agree completely. There’s just one thing, are we going to tell them? Shouldn’t they have the right to-“

“No! They can’t know. It will break their hearts.” Ibuki interrupted. Her lower lip fumbled. “I don’t want to hurt them. Let’s just pretend it never happened. Go back to normal.”

Kazuichi nodded again, but he wasn’t entirely convinced. How could they forget something like that? He regretted it instantly. It wasn’t like he was going to switch over to Ibuki. But a kiss....that wasn’t something you could just sweep under the rug. He thought to Mikan. She deserved to know. But if it would result in him seeing her hurt, perhaps it was better off being forgotten by the two of them.

* * *

“Thank you so much for your help, Ryoma. Work has been so busy lately I haven’t had time to clean up around the house.” Kirumi sighed. She was busy wiping down cabinets, dusting them off and polishing them. Ryoma was scrubbing the floors.

“No problem. You deserve a break, I’d say.” he commented.

“After cleaning and looking after dozens of other houses for my clients, I unfortunately had no time here. Seriously, I cannot thank you enough.”

“It’s no problem, really.” he assured. Kirumi then went over to him and kneeled down. She began helping him with the scrubbing.

“I’m glad to have you as a friend, Ryoma.” she said fondly. Ryoma chuckled before covering her hand with his. Kirumi looked up in slight surprise.

“I am too.” Kirumi then softened her gaze, before returning the gesture. Both of them stayed like that for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes, letting the time fly past.

* * *

Junko made her way to her sister’s favorite place. The dojo. She would often spar and battle with Peko when she was there, so Junko expected to come across the two of them duking it out in the middle of the stadium.

However, when she entered the building, she found the sparring battlefield to be completely empty. That was weird. She looked around, trying to find where Mukuro could be hiding. Despite her looking between every corner and crevase of the place, Mukuro was nowhere in sight. She continued her search, calling out her name as she did so.

“Mukie! Where are you? It’s time to go home.” she shouted. No answer. Junko huffed in annoyance. Just who did she think she is? In her annoyed phase however, she noticed a pair of leggings lying on the ground. She tentatively went over to them and picked them up. They were Peko’s.

Her eyes then took notice of many more articles of clothing strewn about the area, leading to the single bedroom the dojo had. Walking over there, she pushed the door open, to see Peko in bed with Mukuro.

“J-Junko!?” Mukuro shouted. Her face flushed as she covered herself with the blankets. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

Junko stared at her in shock. “Me? What are you doing here? I had no idea this is the type of ‘sparring’ you were up to, sis. I didn’t think you even liked girls.” she said as she folded her arms.

“Peko’s different. And she feels the same way.” Mukuro said confidently. Peko turned her back to both of them embarrassed.

“Well you better get dressed. C’mon. It’s time to-“

“Peko!” Junko instantly froze. “Hey, you ready to head home?” Shit. Now he was here. Junko could sense the fear on Peko’s face. Without saying a word, she tossed their clothes at them before heading out to come face to face with Fuyuhiko.

“Huh? Junko? The fuck are you doing here?” he asked with a smirk. Junko cleared her throat as she blocked the door.

“Hmm? Me? Just coming to pick up my sister. She’s in the bathroom right now though. So I’m just waiting.” she lied. Fuyuhiko nodded.

“Okay then. Do you know where Peko is?”

“No idea.” Junko said straight faced. “I think she might’ve gone to the store or something. Only explanation I can think of.” she giggled.

“My pants! Where are my pants!?” Peko whispered. She began to panic as she frantically began moving around the room.

“Calm down, it’ll be okay. Just be quiet.” Mukuro assured. Fuyuhiko could hear the hushed whispering inside.

“Have you checked in there yet? I think Peko might be resting.” Fuyuhiko commented. He then looked around to see a few articles of clothing on the floor. He pursed his lips in confusion.

“No no, I already looked in there. There’s no one in there.” Junko said. Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes at her.

With no hesitation, Fuyuhiko pushed past her and opened the door, only to be met with a sight that made his eyes widen.

Mukuro was covering her bare chest, skirt barely clinging onto her, while Peko held her clothes over her crotch as her bra hung loosely. They both started to sweat and turned beet red. Fuyuhiko just stared blankly as Junko gave an apologetic look.

Without saying another word, he closed the door. He gave one last look at Junko before heading out the way he came.

“Fuyuhiko! Wait!” He could hear Peko calling after him as soon as he left. Fuyuhiko just stared straight and continued walking forward.

He exited the dojo before standing in the street. He reached into his pocket before pulling out a cigarrette. As he lighted it, he gave a long sigh. It had been months since he had last had a smoke. He gave a quick puff as he closed his eyes.

He heard the door open again, this time, Peko came out, now fully clothed. “Fuyuhiko, I’m sorry. Please listen.” she pleaded.

Fuyuhiko gave another puff of smoke before he nodded. “Yeah? What is it?”

Peko gulped. “Fuyuhiko, it was just a one time thing. It was in the heat of the moment, it didn’t mean anything. I love you Fuyuhiko-“

“Peko.” he said disappointed. “Be honest. Was this really the first time?”

Peko’s lips pursed into a line. She clenched her fists together as she looked at the ground. “No.”

Fuyuhiko sighed in response. “H-How many times?” Despite his attempt to remain calm, his voice still came out shaky.

“Four. That’s the truth.” Peko admitted.

“Including tonight?”

“Yes.”

“When?” 

Peko closed her eyes. Tears beginning to form. “Four weeks ago.”

Fuyuhiko scratched the back of his head. “Okay then.” He tossed his cigarrette on the ground before stomping it out. “Well, I should probably go then. Goodnight Peko.”

With nothing else to say, Fuyuhiko got in his car before driving off.

* * *

“Chiaki? Everything alright?”

Chiaki’s spirits were instantly lifted after looking into Makoto’s conforting gaze. He gave a soft smile as he combed a hand through her hair. Chiaki gave in to his touches as she hummed in approval.

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired is all, I think.” she said softly. Makoto gave a quick chuckle as he put down his game controller.

“Well then, you should probably head to bed. I’ll leave now.” he offered.

“No.” Chiaki squeaked. “Stay with me. Please.”

Makoto’s eyes widened slightly. He certainly wasn’t expecting this. However, it wasn’t like he had any objections. He had been with Chiaki for a couple weeks now, but he was still tossing and turning in his sleep. Thinking about her. No matter how much he tried to clear his mind he kept thinking about Sayaka. It made his heart ache and he instantly felt like garbage. 

Chiaki rested a hand on his cheek before leaning forward. Makoto reciprocated and leaned in until their lips were touching.

Makoto gave into the kiss, Chiaki reaching towards his zipper. She tugged it down unzipping his sweatshirt. He could feel immense pressure build up inside him.

He hesitantly made his hands go to the small of her back. Pulling her deeper into the kiss. She was so soft and sweet. She reminded him of the other times in his life when he was so happy.

“Sayaka...”

No. No. As soon as he said that his eyes shot open. Chiaki pulled back from him instantly, hands trembling. She stood up shakily before rushing to the bathroom door.

“C-Chiaki! Wait!” Makoto yelled. But it was no use. Chiaki had already locked the door and had collapsed on the bathroom floor sobbing. Makoto went to it and knocked.

“Chiaki please. I didn’t mean it. It was an accident. I was just...I was just remembering things. Things from the past.” he tried to reason. But Chiaki wasn’t having any of it. Makoto banged his head on the wall.

“Stupid stupid stupid!” he grunted. As he took out his frustration on himself, he remembered what Sayaka had said to him months ago.

“It was an accident!”

“I didn’t mean it!”

Makoto felt tears brim at his eyes. He went once more to the bathroom door, hearing Chiaki’s faint sniffles.

“Chiaki?”

“I just need some time alone right now.” she whispered. Makoto could barely hear her, but he knew what she said.

He left without saying another word.

* * *

Kyoko had been waiting outside the university, eyes scanning for a particular someone. Once she saw who she was looking for, she rushed over to him.

“Makoto. Good morning, how is your-“

“Leave me alone.” he grunted in response. Kyoko was taken aback.

“Excuse me? Makoto, I just want to talk for a bit.”

“I said leave me alone. Can’t you fucking understand that?” he snarled. Kyoko took a step back. She had never seen him this hostile.

“Makoto please, let’s just have some coffee. I want to put all of this behind us.” she said.

“Goddammit why won’t you just leave me the fuck alone you bitch!!?” he shouted. Everyone in the vicinity turned their heads towards the two.

Kyoko took notice of all the attention that was gathering and nodded. “V-Very well then. G-Goodbye, Makoto.” She instantly rushed off and sprinted inside, leaving Makoto to already regret his outburst.

* * *

“Something’s up with Makoto. I just know it.” Hina said. She pursed her lips at the other boy.

“He flipped out at Kyoko today, apparently. How unfortunate.” Sakura mused.

“I have to talk to him.” Hina said determined.

“I know you want to support your friend Hina, but I think it’s best if we just give him some space for now.” Sakura advised. Hina gave a solemn nod before giving one last look at him.

* * *

Miu blinked as she awoke before she stretched her arms. She let her limbs go limp on the bed before she perched herself on her side.

“Up already? I was hoping you’d be too tired to move a muscle.” Miu grinned. She looked up to see Tenko dressing herself.

“Don’t worry, you definitely left an impact. Last night was...great. Thank you.” Tenko said casually.

“No prob. You were pretty great too. Had no idea your mouth was so good, why’d that little midget even dump ya in the first place?” Miu grinned. Despite her attempt at humor, it only made Tenko start to feel sad.

Although the night she had was satisfactory, she knew it didn’t mean anything. It was just a casual hook up. Everything with Miu was casual. But she wanted more. When she was with Himiko, sex was something important, something with heart. With Himiko everything felt better in the world. She knew she couldn’t shoot for a relationship like that with Miu.

She sighed before heading towards the door.

“Give me a holler next time if you’re feeling bored!” Miu called out.

Tenko gave a somber nod. “Yeah. Sure.”

When she met up with a couple of her friends, she became even more distracted. While Hiyoko was telling stories about her dancing, Tenko found hersef drawn to Mahiru. She was kind, smart, and beautiful. Everything Tenko liked in a girl.

When Mahiru headed out to go home, Tenko tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hmm? Something the matter Tenko?” she asked. Tenko shook her head.

“No. It’s just, can I try something?” Mahiru looked at her perplexed.

“Umm...what exactly do you mean?” Her eyes then widened when she saw Tenko puckering her lips.

“Woah woah, Tenko. Sorry, but we can’t do that. I...I’m with Hiyoko. You know that.”

Tenko stepped back with a look of disappointment. “Oh...sorry. Hehe, well I should get going now.”

She then bolted off, leaving Mahiru incredibly confused.

“Yo Mahiru! Everything alright?” Hiyoko shouted from the car.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be there.”

* * *

Maki was walking with Himiko to her house, but something instantly caught both the girls’ eye.

Shuichi’s car was outside. 

Maki went in, and found both Kaito and Shuichi together.

“Hey. Morning.” Kaito said, attempting to be casual.

Maki stood stone faced. “So it really is over between us?” Maki said, hurt evident in her voice.

“I...I thought that..we already moved on.” Kaito said.

“I said I need to take some time off, not that our relationship is done for good.” Maki spat. She looked between the two. “Whatever. Hope you guys are happy.” 

She then spun around and left the house, confusing Himiko even more. Seeing Maki so upset reminded her of Tenko.

“Tenko.” she thought. “I wonder how she’s doing.”

* * *

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.” Makoto moaned. Hiro was patting him on the back reassuringly.

“Don’t worry man! I’m sure she’ll come around. So what if you said your ex-girlfriend’s name while swapping spit with her?”

“Not really helping, Hiro.” Leon said. Teruteru went up to the three sitting on the stools. 

“Good afternoon my friends! What can I get you?” he asked.

“Just give me anything.” Makoto said joylessly. “I don’t care.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shuichi asked. He looked at Kaito concerned.

Kaito just rubbed at the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I thought we were through, honestly. I didn’t mean to bring you into this.” he apologized.

“No, it’s okay. I just wish it wouldn’t be this way.” he said softly.

“Hey, listen. Maki doesn’t hate you alright? You have nothing to feel bad about. This is all on me.” Kaito assured.

“Can we please just talk with her some more? I want this whole thing cleared up between us.”

“Fine.” Both men turned their heads to see Maki standing in the doorway. She gave an amused scoff. “If it’ll make you stop your blubbering.”

“Maki, I-“

“Save it, Kaito. Let’s wait till we sit down, yeah?” She then made her way to the couch. Kaito nervously looked over at Shuichi before he gave a soft smile. Kaito then returned the gesture. Maki had a look of serenity and calmness on her face.

Kaito was sure that Shuichi was officially his boyfriend now.

* * *

Hina gave a quick glance to Makoto. He had his head on the table and was groaning in frustration. Hina went over to him and sat down in a chair beside him.

“Makoto? Is everything alright?” she asked timidly. The boy shifted his head upwards to regard the girl before laying his head back down on the desk.

“No. Everything is not alright.” he mumbled.

“What happened?” Hina inquired. “It’s okay. You can tell me.”

Makoto lifted his head up again to face Hina. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hina instantly cut him off by melding her mouth with his. Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise at the gesture.

“H-Hina?!” he shouted in surprise.

“Makoto...you can tell me anything. I’m here for you.” she said softly. Makoto had an ashamed look on his face before gently pushing Hina away from him.

“I’m sorry. But I cannot return your affections. I just...I just can’t.” he said defeated. “I...already have a girlfriend, but I think I fucked it up.”

Hina’s heart sank, but the rejection she felt was drowned out by her desire to help her friend. “Oh. I see. Care to talk about it?”

Makoto gave a deep sigh. “She was this girl I met a few months ago at a game store. She’s really nice, and sweet. But I did something stupid. I don’t think she ever wants to see me again.”

Hina then had a look of determination on her face. She took hold of Makoto’s shoulders before looking him square in the eye. “Makoto. You are my friend. Always. No matter what. Do not worry, I swear that I will help you.” She then leaned back and folded her arms. “Now, tell me everything.”

* * *

“I don’t know why this is happening to me!” Miu yelled in a drunken haze. “I’ve never had a guy do this to me before! Why do I keep thinking about him? What’s so special about him that I wanna meet up again?”

Junko gave a wide grin. “Miu, you really are a dense motherfucker. It’s soooo obvious you like him.”

Miu then flinched back. “But..that’s impossible! I’m not supposed to get attatched to anyone! It makes no sense!” she vented.

“Ugh, seriously girl? Just go for him. I promise nothing bad will happen.” Junko assured.

Miu looked at the ground unconvinced. “You sure?”

Junko put a hand on her chest and raised her other arm up. “100% I promise.”

* * *

Kyoko sat at the bar with her head in her hands. Makoto had never yelled like that before. He had never called anyone that before. She sighed, hating herself for even trying to talk with him. She knew she didn’t deserve the chance.

She then looked over to her right to see Kaede and Sayaka nearby. Kaede cleared her throat to try and clear the tension.

“So uh...how’d it go?” she asked innocently.

“Horrible.” Kyoko responded. “I should have known better. It was an awful, awful idea.”

Sayaka sat down at a stool. “So there really is no hope of fixing this then? He’ll never talk to us?”

“Don’t say that!” Kaede interjected. “I...I’m sure he’ll come by to talk. He just needs some more time. It hasn’t even been a year yet.” Kaede said optimistically.

“How long do you think it will be then?” Sayaka asked.

“Huh? Ohh....about 4 years.” Kaede guessed.

Kyoko groaned before slamming her head down back on the table.

* * *

“You’re kidding.” Kokichi said in shock. “Your girlfriend did that?!”

Fuyuhiko scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. I found out a couple days ago.”

Kokichi’s mouth hung open in disgust. “That’s horrible! How could she do something like that?!”

Fuyuhiko only shrugged. “I don’t know, but things are over between us I guess.”

Kokichi saw how upset Fuyuhiko was, so he decided it was up to him to cheer him up. “Say, I got an idea! Why don’t we go somewhere, just you and me?” he suggested. Fuyuhiko looked up at him with tired eyes.

“Hmm? Go somewhere?”

“Yeah. Just the two of us. I think there’s this cool casino we could go to.” he teased.

“Kokichi, I own a casino.”

“Exactly!” he beamed. “We can go there!”

Fuyuhiko sighed before standing up. “Alright, sure. We can go.”

Kokichi smiled wide. “Great! It’s a date!”

“Huh? A date?”

“Well yeah.” Kokichi shrugged. “We’re both going to a place together to spend some time together. I’d say that’s a date.”

Fuyuhiko pursed his lips before nodding. “Alright then. It’s a date.”

* * *

“C’mon Kazoo! We gotta get a good seat if we wanna get our food first!” Akane yelled.

“Don’t worry guys. I’m coming.” Kazuichi assured. He locked his car before joining Mikan to the restaurant.

He gave her a warm smile, and she smiled back. Dammit, she deserved to know.

Eating dinner with Akane and Nekomaru was always hectic, but Kazuichi was strangely on edge the whole time. He kept on looking at Mikan nervously while she just smiled her usual angelic smile. It made him feel like he was being eaten up inside.

Once dinner was over, the couples went their separate ways, with Kazuichi and Mikan getting into his car.

“Mikan, I have to tell you something.” Kazuichi began. Mikan turned to face him with a calm and serene smile.

“Yes Kazuichi? What is it?” Kazuichi took in a shaky breath, before he began to tell her everything.

When it was over, he expected Mikan to be furious, or upset but she only nodded her head. “So you and Ibuki kissed once, am I correct?”

Kazuichi nodded tearfully. “Yes. Mikan I am so sorry.”

Mikan pursed her lips. “Well then. Now that it’s over, we can move past it.” she said as she grasped his hand.

“Huh? You’re not mad at me?” Kazuichi said confused.

“Well, it was just one kiss. And you realized that what you did was wrong. So I say we can move past it.” she said with a smile.

Kazuichi squeezed Mikan’s hand. “Mikan. I love you.”

Mikan giggled before pecking him on the lips. “I love you too.”

* * *

Byakuya gave one last glance to Celestia as she slept in the bed. He bit his lip before getting dressed and heading back home.

When he entered his house however, Sonia was there waiting for him.

“You’re late.” she said annoyed.

“I’m sorry.” Byakuya said. “I had to deal with something.”

“You couldn’t have at least called me first?” Sonia asked, hurt. “Why are you always out so late? Is work that important?”

Byakuya had a lump in his throat. He couldn’t say anything, so he just stared at the floor.

Sonia scoffed before she stormed off to the bedroom. As she did, Byakuya took notice of the meal she had prepared for the two of them. Untouched, and cold.

* * *

Miu wasn’t sure where to look, but she was determined. She checked the bar often, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Exasperated, she went to a donut shop to try and take her mind off things.

Lo and behold however, that is where she found him.

“Rantaro!” she shouted. That got his attention. He looked over to her with a shocked and mortified expression.

“Hey handsome. What’s the matter with you? Never calling.” she teased. She took hold of his arm and smiled affectionately.

“Miu?! I-I you’re here?!” he said in shock.

“Think you could shake me off easy huh? Well I ain’t used to tracking you boys down, but for you I’ll make an exception.” she said slyly.

“Rantaro?” Miu then shifted her head to see a girl with blue hair. Her eyes were open in shock. “Who’s this?”

Rantaro gulped audibly as Miu still clung to his arm. She looked between the two, realization htting her.

“Oh.” she said simply. “Oh no.”

* * *

Peko laid on her side as she stared blankly towards the wall. Mukuro had her arm wrapped around her as she nestled her face in her hair.

Without warning, Peko then sat up before getting off the bed and picking up her clothes. Mukuro stayed on her side staring at Peko with a quirked brow.

“What’s the matter with you?” Mukuro asked. “You weren’t as...eager as you were before.”

Peko put on her clothes before flipping her hair back. “It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

Mukuro scoffed as she sat up on the bed. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about him.” she spat. “He didn’t deserve you. That little twerp has no idea how to truly please a woman.”

“Don’t you dare talk about Fuyuhiko that way!” Peko snapped. She stared at Mukuro dangerously as Mukuro’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Why do you care so much? If you truly do care about him you wouldn’t have taken up my offer a month ago.”

Peko grit her teeth in anger before stalking towards the door. She opened it before slamming the door shut as she ran out the room.

Mukuro only stared wide eyed at her sudden outburst. Silently putting on her clothes.

* * *

Awkward silence took over the room as Taka sat with Mondo. He could tell something was wrong, but had no idea what was eating at his boyfriend. Mondo cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Taka.” he began. “What’s wrong?”

Taka sighed. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

Mondo smiled affectionately before placing his hand over his. “Don’t worry. I’m all ears.”

* * *

Chiaki sniffled as Nagito rubbed her back. Hajime sat across from her with concern in his eyes.

“And you hadn’t tried talking with him?” he asked.

Chiaki opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She looked down at the ground shamefully.

“I take that as a no then.” Nagito said. He looked over at Hajime with hopeful eyes.

“I just...I was so upset..I haven’t talked with him in so long.”

Hajime went over to her and sat next to her. “Well, why don’t you try it? Best case scenario this all gets sorted out.” he offered. Chiaki looked between her two friends and smiled. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

“Yeah.” she began. “I will.”


	11. Chapter 11

Toko was laughing and smiling with Kiyo as she walked to the park. Hand in hand they both breathed in the fresh air.

Near a park bench, Gundham saw his two friends and waved them over. They both smiled as they walked up to him.

“Good afternoon Gundham. And you must be...”

“Angie Yonaga!” the girl next to Gundham exclaimed. “I’m Gundham’s girlfriend!”

“W-Well, girlfriend is a bit...umm...” Gundham scratched his face, clearly flustered.

Kiyo let out a chuckle. “Well you two do look quite splendid together. Now, what say we four find a spot to si-“ Kiyo cut himself off as his eyes widened slightly. He saw Ryoma and Kirumi sitting down on the grass with packed lunches.

“Kiyo? Is something wrong?” Toko asked. Kiyo looked down at her and affectionately ran a hand through her hair.

“No. Nothing is wrong.” he assured. Kirumi then noticed her former boyfriend.

“Kiyo?” she spoke up. She looked between him and people he was with.

“Hey Kirumi.” Kiyo greeted. “How’s it going?”

“Good.” she said simply. “Are these your friends?” she asked, gesturing to everyone else.

Kiyo cleared his throat. “Yes. Would you like to meet them?”

“Absolutely.” Kirumi replied. Ryoma looked them over.

“You guys can sit with us if you’d like.” he offered.

“Oh ho! Thank you very much!” Angie cheered. Kiyo and Toko sat together with Ryoma and Kirumi as they caught up with each other.

* * *

“So, it would be best for me to just talk to her, right?” Makoto asked for assurance. Hina gave a firm nod.

“Yep. But there’s just one thing. You’re carrying an awful lot of baggage.”

“Huh? Baggage?” Makoto looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...you did say Sayaka’s name right? I think it’s about time you patch things up with her. Y’know, move on.” Hina suggested.

“You...you really think so?” Makoto wondered.

“I know so.” Hina beamed. “To be honest, I think we all can move past this. We just need to talk things out.”

Makoto gave a slow nod. “Yeah. I suppose you’re right.” He then banged his head on the desk. “But how am I going to get her to talk to me? She probably hates me for how I’ve been ignoring her, and she likely heard about me snapping at Kyoko earlier. I don’t see why she would ever want to talk to me.”

“That is far from the truth.” Makoto spun around to see a face he hadn’t seen in such a long time. Sayaka pushed a strand of her blue hair behind her ear.

“Hello Makoto.”

* * *

“Haha shit! Didn’t expect you to be so good at gambling Kokichi!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed. Kokichi grinned to himself as he tucked his earnings into his pocket.

“What can I say? I know how to read people. Sucks you didn’t get as big of a sum though.”

Fuyuhiko waved it off. “Nah don’t worry about it. Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Kokichi’s grin grew wider as he stepped inside the car.

As the ride continued, Fuyuhiko began to clear his throat. “Listen uh...I just wanna say, thank you. Thanks for spending time with me. I know I can be a bit abrasive, but you’re one of my few friends I feel I can completely trust.”

Kokichi’s smile brightened at hearing those words. “Daww thanks! It’s no problem, really. I don’t know why someone wouldn’t wanna hang out with you.”

Fuyuhiko clicked his tongue. “Me neither honestly. Anyways, just wanted to say thanks.”

“You’re not the only having a good time, I love hanging with you.” Kokichi said genuinely.

Fuyuhiko stammered slightly and blushed at his words. “O-Okay then.”

“I’d like to thank you too. For giving me a chance.” Kokichi said.

“Huh?”

“Most people at the university turn me away, but you didn’t. You wanted to be my friend.” Kokichi said softly. He scootched over a bit before taking off his seatbelt.

“Hey. What are you doing? I’m still on the road here!” Fuyuhiko reminded.

“Don’t worry about it. Keep your eyes on the road.” Kokichi teased. Fuyuhiko did as he said, and after a few seconds could feel his pants unzipping.

He took a shaky breath, before his mind was clouded with blinding pleasure. He gripped the steering wheel so hard he felt it might snap, and his breathing quickened into pants and gasps.

After a few moments he took an opportunity to park near an alleyway. Where he finally closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest. Kokichi hummed in approval, as Fuyuhiko grabbed and pulled at his hair. Both of them with hearts alight in passion.

* * *

“Hey umm...Maki.” Kaito started.

“Yeah? What is it?” she pondered.

“Listen, if it makes you uncomfortable or anything, Shuichi and I can leave. You don’t have to have us over if you want.” he offered.

Maki chuckled as she crossed her arms. “No need to worry about it Kaito. I have no problems with it. Really. I’m happy for you.” she said sincerely.

Kaito exhaled in relief. “Really? Okay, good. Well, let’s go get this movie started then.”

Maki and Kaito then entered the living room where Shuichi was sitting. He cleared his throat before adjusting his cap.

“Is umm...everything alright?” he asked. Kaito chuckled before leaning down and pecking his cheek.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Right Maki Roll?”

She then snorted at her old nickname. “Yeah. It’s fine. Can we start the movie now?”

* * *

“Mahiru?” Tenko called out. Mahiru stopped walking down the halls and turned to face Tenko.

“Yes Tenko? What is it?” she asked. Tenko nervously tapped her fingers together.

“Listen, I just want to apologize, for trying to kiss you before. I just thought....I thought.”

“Look Tenko, I know you’re a bit distressed. And yes, while we did use to date, that was before. Now, I’m in a relationship with Hiyoko.” Mahiru said.

“I know I know. Sorry. But I’ve been thinking for a while, and I need your guys’ help.” Tenko said worriedly.

“Huh? What do you need our help for?” Hiyoko asked out of the blue. Both Tenko and Mahiru jumped in surprise. “Just so you know, she’s NOT going to kiss you. I heard everything.” Hiyoko squinted.

“I know I know. I’m so so sorry. It’s not about that I promise. I need your help though, please.” Tenko pleaded.

“Well, what is it for then?” Mahiru asked.

Tenko took in a deep breath. “I need you guys to help me win back Himiko.”

* * *

Rantaro was walking down the park with his new girlfriend, Miu Iruma. Even thiugh there was an undeniable attraction between the two, both were quite ashamed on how they got there.

Rantaro remembered it all too clearly. Tsumugi’s tears. Her anger and sadness. It was all his fault. Even though he did except Miu’s advances after the breakup, he still felt like shit.

Miu could obviously tell this, and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

Obviously he wasn’t. Neither was Miu. But they both played it off coolly. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Rantaro assured. Miu then gave a sorry look.

“Listen, I am so sorry about what happened that night. If I knew you had a girlfriend, I never would have come onto you.”

“Hey hey, it’s not your fault, okay? It’s mine. All the way mine. I shouldn’t have been so stupid and careless.” he admitted. “Though I am glad I found you, I wish it was under different circumstances.”

Miu looked down at the ground sadly. “Yeah. Me too.”

The two continued their walk, before something caught their eye. They both saw Tsumugi sitting on a park bench, sitting with Gonta. They both had happy looks on their faces as Gonta showed her a pretty flower.

Look! There she is!” Miu exclaimed. “We can talk this out and everything can be under the bridge!”

Miu began to walk over to them before Rantaro stopped her. “No. Let’s leave them alone.”

“Huh? Why not?”

Rantaro took another look at Tsumugi’s sming face. Gonta was blushing the entire time. Rantaro began to walk away with a small smile on his face.

“She’s happy.”

* * *

Makoto cleared his throat. “Hey Sayaka.”

Hina grinned before standing up. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.” She then walked off giving the two some space.

“So uh...how’ve ya been?” Sayaka asked.

“Fine. I uhh...got a new girlfriend.”

“Oh. That’s good. What’s her name?” Sayaka inquired.

“Chiaki. But I think I messed it up. I did something really fucking dumb.” Makoto groaned.

“Heh. I know the feeling.” Sayaka said softly.

“Yeah. Hehe.” Makoto chuckled. Awkward silence accompanied the two for a while.

“Listen, I want to apologize. Properly, for what I did to you. That night, when I betrayed you. It wasn’t intentional. I would never try to hurt you Makoto.” Sayaka said tearfully.

“I know. I want to apologize too. I snapped at you big time. You and Kyoko.”

“But I did deserve it.” Sayaka commented.

“Anyways, how is Kyoko? Is she doing alright?” he asked.

“She’s fine. A little upset, but that’s understandable. She doesn’t hate you Makoto.” Sayaka assured.

“Okay. Good. I don’t....I don’t hate her either.” The former boyfriend and girlfriend began tearing up.

Sayaka wiped away her tears. “Well, I wish you the best of luck Makoto. With your future girlfriend and all.”

“Thanks. It means a lot. And Sayaka?”

Sayaka gulped. “Yeah?”

“I forgive you.” Makoto replied. Sayaka then burst into tears before hugging Makoto. She sobbed next to him as he patted her back.

“It’s alright. I forgive you. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

Makoto’s comforting words only made Sayaka bawl even more. Eventually, she pulled away.

“See you around, yeah?” she sniffled.

“Of course.” Makoto smiled. “See you around.”

* * *

Byakuya nervously paced across his room. Anxiety overwhelming him. He then heard the doorbell ring and quickly went to the door. When he opened it, Celeste practically pounced on him and began to kiss him.

“Don’t you want to wait until we get to the bedroom first?” Byakuya said in between breaths. Celeste shook her head.

“Nope. No shut up and kiss me you dolt.”

Byakuya obliged with her command and kissed her fiercely. The room was filled eith their moans and gasps, until another sound rang through the room.

Bags of groceries fell onto the ground, and Byakuya looked up to see Sonia staring at him with wide eyes.

“Oh shit. Sonia, I can explain-“

“Motherfucker.” Sonia growled. She wiped at her face before stalking out of the house.

“Sonia! Wait!” But it was too late. Sonia had already gotten into her car and driven off.

* * *

“Kazuichi, I need you to answer me honestly.” Ibuki said ominously. “Did you tell Mikan about what happened?”

Kazuichi gulped before shoving his hands down his pockets. “Y-Yes.”

Silence for a moment, before Ibuki sighed with relief. “Oh thank God. What was her reaction?”

“Wait, huh?” Kazuichi furrowed his brows.

“I couldn’t keep it a secret anymore, so I told my boyfriend. He was surprisingly understanding, and I was wondering if the same happened to you.”

Kazuichi gave a numb nod. “Yeah. That’s kinda what happened with me too.”

“Right. Okay then. Glad that’s behind us. It was just one mistake. Right?”

“Right. Definitely.” Kazuichi affirmed.

“Good. Friends?”

“Friends.” Kazuichi said as he shook her hand. He then went back to the living room and sat next to his girlfriend Mikan.

“I love you.” he said to her. Mikan giggled in response.

“Hehe, I know.”

* * *

Himiko sighed as she dusted the knick knacks at the shop she worked at. She then heard the bell ring and turned to talk to a new customer. Only to see Tenko and a few of her friends.

“T-Tenko?! What are you foing here?!” she asked surprised. Tenko took a deep breath before getting on the floor and bowing her head.

“Himiko Yumeno! I understand completely why you broke up with me before, but I would like to request you give me another chance! I have had time to think things over, and I want to make it work with you! I adore being with you, I love everything about you! Your smile, your hair, your dedication, your playfullness, all of it! I’ve bever been happier than when I was with you. So please Himiko! I promise that I will be the best partner I can possibly be if you take me back!!”

Himiko blinked a couple of times in awe. Her mouth hung open in shock. Mahiru and Hiyoko winced slightly at what her reaction was going to be. Tenko stayed on the floor with her head bowed down.

Eventually though, Himiko broke into a fit of giggles. “Get up silly. The floor is too dirty to just be laying there.” She then hoisted Tenko up on her feet.

“W-Well...what is your answer?” Tenko asked timidly. Himiko chuckled before hugging Tenko.

“I suppose we could make it work.”

Tenko then squealed in delight before hugging Himiko back, the two laughing and giggling as they held each other in their arms.

* * *

Fuyuhiko took in a deep breath as he entered Kokichi’s house. His mind was still a little fuzzy from what had happened a few days prior, so he set up an arrangement with him to figure out just what exactly their relationship was.

He nervously adjusted his tie as he looked around the house. It seemed pretty proper and clean. “Kokichi!” Fuyuhiko called out. “You’re here, right?”

“Come upstairs!” Fuyuhiko heard Kokichi’s voice upstairs. With no other options, he began trekking up the stairs.

He eventually found a single bedroom and went inside. When he did however, his eyes widened in surprise.

“There you are! Was worried you wouldn’t come.” Kokichi said slyly. He sat perched on his side on the bed facing Fuyuhiko’s direction. That wasn’t surprising, his attire was.

He wore a small white crop top shirt that showed his midriff with a purple ascot accompanying it, as well as purple thigh high socks and also...a skirt.

“Umm...Kokichi?” Fuyuhiko gulped.

“Yeah?” Kokichi teased. “Something the matter?”

“No, I just. Kinda surprised. Didn’t expect to see you wearing, that.” he said in amazement. His eyes were drawn all along Kokichi’s hairless body.

“I thought it would make you happy.” Kokichi pouted. “Does this not make you happy?”

“No no, it does. It actually really does.” he said with a grin.

“Well then.” Kokichi sat up as he gave a big grin. “Aren’t ya gonna express your happiness?”

“Oh, definitely.” Fuyuhiko grinned wryly as he loosened his tie. He then shut the door behind him as he joined Kokichi on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you sure about this, Chiaki?” Nagito asked.

Chiaki replied with a firm nod. “Yes. This is something I have to do.” With no ther words said, Chiaki left her apartment and shut the door.

Hajime took a sigh in relief. “Glad she’s finally gonna talk things out with the guy. They’re such a cute couple, I’d hate to see them split.” he said.

Nagito chuckled as he joined him on the couch. “I agree. Honestly, I think things might go alright for them. Hopefully.” he added.

Hajime playfully punched his shoulder before ruffling his hair. “Yeah. Hopefully.”

Nagito pecked his cheek as he looked at him concerned. “I know you’re worried about Chiaki. But she’s got this. Don’t worry.”

“Only if you won’t.” Hajime said back.

“Very well then.” Nagito smiled. “I promise things will be okay.”

* * *

Chihiro nervously walked up to his destination he took in a deep breath before raising a fist and knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Taka yelled from inside. Chihiro flinched slightly before entering the apartment.

Mondo was there too.

“Hey little man.” Mondo greeted. “Come take a seat, yeah?”

Chihiro did as he was told and took a seat next to the two. Taka awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“Taka, I-“

“No worries Chihiro. I know you didn’t mean any harm.” Mondo interrupted. He looked down at Chihiro with a soft smile. “It’s understandable. I don’t blame you for falling for Taka.”

Chihiro bit his lip as he looked down at the ground. “Yeah, but it was still...so stupid. I don’t know what I was expecting when I confessed to you.”

“Although I am flattered by your confession, I cannot accept. You know me and Mondo are together.” Taka reminded.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Chihiro mumbled.

“Hey hey, don’t be down little man. This doesn’t mean the end of our friendship.” Mondo assured.

“Huh? Really?”

“Of course.” Taka affirmed. “We will all be friends for the rest of time.” he smiled.

Chihiro then beamed as he ran to the two boys. He wrapped them in a group hug with a wide smile.

“I’m glad you guys are my friends.” he whispered.

“We know bro. So are we.” Mondo smiled warmly.

It would take Chihiro a while to get over Taka’s rejection, but that didn’t matter. This...this was good. Them being friends was already fantastic. And Chihiro was sure like Taka said, they would be friends for a long, long time.

* * *

Celeste sighed as she paced around her room. Teruteru and Hifumi eyed her suspiciously. 

“Something the matter Celeste?” Hifumi asked. “You seem a bit on edge.”

“Agreed. Having boy trouble?” Teruteru asked with a sly grin. Celeste only groaned.

Celeste only groaned. “I suppose you could say that.” Figuring out the man you had been seeing was already taken was quite a shock. However, he did end up breaking things off with her to be with Celeste full time.

Still, Celeste was quite apprehensive about dating a cheater, but Byakuya swore up and down he would never do that with her. Celeste eventually conceded, but only if she had absolute trust in him. They’d have to go on a few dates first.

The doorbell then rang. Celeste went to answer it and found Byakuya at her front door.

“G-Good afternoon.” he stuttered. “I-I brought you some flowers.” He then gave her a lovely bouquet of roses.

“Oh. Thank you.” Celeste said simply. She then followed him out the door.

Their date began normally. They went to eat at a local restaurant. Even thiugh they were supposed to be eating, something was eating Byakuya inside instead.

He had a look of regret and self-hatred on his face as he picked at his food. It only took the image of his former girlfriend to snap out of it.

His eyes were glued to Sonia as she walked past him. He quickly got up and sped toward her.

“Sonia! Sonia...I-“

Sonia sighed as she spun around to face him. “What is it Byakuya?”

“Sonia, listen. I just want to say...that I am sorry.” he offered.

Sonia’s cold look still remained. “I know you are Byakuya. I can tell. I can tell you regret your actions.”

Byakuya gave a solemn nod.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you however.” she added.

“That is...understandable.” Byakuya said. He wouldn’t fault her for that.

Sonia then gave a glance at Celestia. “Treat her better. Promise me that.”

Byakuya then looked over at Celeste and gave her a smile. “I will. I promise.”

“Good.” With one more smile, the former couple then parted ways.

* * *

Mahiru gave a snort at Hiyoko’s joke before she began packing up her purse. “Alright, that’s enough rowdyness for tonight. I’m heading back home. Hiyoko? You coming?”

Hiyoko gave a playful smirk. “We live in the same apartment dummy. Of course I’m coming with.” She gulped down the last of her drink before hopping off the stool.

“Later gals.” Tenko called out. She gently shook Himiko awake.

“Nyeh, what? Oh. Is it time to get up?” she asked as she yawned.

“Yeah. You know you can’t sleep at a bar.” Tenko giggled.

“Kay then. Just give me a few and then we can go home.”

“We?” Tenko said perplexed.

“Yeah. You’re coming back to my place right?” Himiko asked.

“Huh? Y-Yeah! Of course!” Tenko responded.

“Great then.” Himiko laughed. She then took hold of Tenko’s hand and squeezed it affectionately. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t have broken up with you.” she said softly.

“It’s okay.” Tenko assured. “Though....if you want to make it up to me, I know a very special way how.” she teased.

Himiko gave a sly smirk before hopping of the stool and pulling Tenko with her, both giggling with glee.

* * *

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Kiyo said somberly. Kirumi responded with a quiet chuckle.

“Relax Kiyo. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” she laughed.

Kiyo chuckled as he adjusted his hat. “You’re right. Sorry.”

Kirumi gave him a warm smile. “We’ll see each other again, yeah?”

Kiyo nodded. “Yeah. Of course.”

With that being said, the two went towards their respective partners. Kirumi leaned down to take hold of Ryoma’s hand, while Toko grabbed onto Kiyo’s and walked alongside him.

* * *

“Well, I honestly thought I’d never see the day.” Leon joked. “To Gundham! For finding that special someone!”

“Here here!” Hiro chimed in. Gundham flushed in embarrassment.

“Will you two cut it out? It’s not like we’re getting married.” he mumbled.

“Not yet!” Angie beamed. That only made Gundham blush harder.

“Hahaha!” Nekomaru laughed. “Tell ya what, when the wedding does happen, I’ll be your best man!”

“And I’ll be the best woman!” Akane grinned. Gundham sighed.

“Don’t worry Gundham. You won’t have to worry about that for a while.” Angie said.

Gundham smiled before leaning down and kissing her. “Alright then. Now, who wants drinks?”

* * *

“Bye! See you all tomorrow!” Ibuki called out. Her boyfriend stood beside her with a peaceful smile on his face.

“Bye guys! See ya!” Kazuichi responded. Mikan gave a timid little wave.

As the two began their walk home, Mikan cleared her throat.

“Something wrong?” Kazuichi asked concerned.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say, I love you.” she smiled affectionately.

Kazuichi chuckled before taking hold of her hand. “I love you too.”

* * *

Miu was walking with Rantaro over to her favorite coffee shop, when she bumped into someone she did not expect to meet.

“Oh hey Miu, how’s it goi-Miu!?” Keebo exclaimed. “And that one guy! Wait, are you two actually dating?”

Miu grimaced slightly. “S-So what if we are?! Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not! This is incredible!” Keebo smiled. “I’m Keebo. Nice to meet you.”

“Rantaro.” he greeted. “Nice to meet you too.”

As they caught up, Rantaro saw someone enter the shop at the corner of his eye.

It was Tsumugi.

She walked in with Gonta, and the two of them sat at a table across from them. It didn’t take long for Tsumugi to notice them as well.

Rantaro gave a small wave, and Tsumugi gave a small wave as well. The two awkwardly stared at each other for quite some time.

It wasn’t until they were shaken awake by their respective partners that they broke eye contact. Tsumugi gave one last smile to Rantaro before diverting her attention over to Gonta. 

“Rantaro? You alright?” Miu asked. Rantaro smiled at her.

“Yeah.” he replied. “I’m alright.”

* * *

“They do seem like a cute couple, don’t they?” Kaede inquired.

Maki sighed as she looked at Kaito and Shuichi talking with each other. “Yeah, they really do.”

Kaede stifled a giggle. “You know, we don’t necessarily have to be third wheels.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Maki asked. Kaede then gave a sly smirk.

“Oh, I think you know.” she teased.

Maki then felt an intense heat pool within her stomach. She could feel her face heating up as well. “Alright. Fine. Let’s see how this works out.”

Kaede smiled as she outstretched her hand. Maki nervously took it, and the two then began walking over to the couple in front of them, both blushing and smiling like crazy.

* * *

Mukuro took in a breath as she raised her fist. She knocked on the door in quick succession, and bit the inside of her cheek. Junko stood behind her giving a supportive thumbs up.

Peko then opened the door, only to see Mukuro’s apologetic face.

“What do you want?” Peko growled.

“Listen, Peko. I want to apologize for what I said before. I...I was selfish. And mean. I shouldn’t have said what I said.” she apologized.

Peko crossed her arms. “It’s not me you need to apologize to.” Mukuro then grimaced at the thought of meeting with him.

“I know. But I don’t think Fuyuhiko even wants to look at me.”

“I want to apologize too. To him. I should not have betrayed him like that.” Peko lamented.

“I wish our relationship didn’t have to start with one breaking.” Mukuro said softly.

Peko then took in a breath. “I...don’t know what our relationship is. All I know is that Fuyuhiko shouldn’t have been hurt. We have to go apologize to him.”

Mukuro nodded. “Yeah. We do.”

Junko drove them over to his house, to find that the lights were on. Both Peko and Mukuro stepped out and went to the door.

They both looked at each other before knocking on the door, nervously waiting for his arrival.

“I’ll get it!” an unknown voice called out. Both Mukuro and Peko gave confused looks to each other.

The door then swung open to reveal a short man with purple hair wearing an oversized hoodie, and nothing else. He looked at the two women before walking back in the house.

“Fuyuhiko! There’s some chicks that wanna talk with you!”

Fuyuhiko then came to the door. Wearing only a bathrobe. He was a bit surprised, but stayed at the door to hear them out.

“Fuyuhiko, I want to apologize for what I did. It was wrong and hurtful. I am so sorry.” Peko began.

“It...it wasn’t...shit. I’m sorry.” Mukuro mumbled.

“I pray that someday you’ll forgive me. I know that you must hate me-“

“It’s cool. I mean, you cheating wasn’t cool, but I forgive ya. I’m over it.” He interrupted.

Peko looked surprised. “Huh? Wait, really?”

Fuyuhiko only shrugged. “You two stay healthy, yeah? I’ll see ya around.” Peko furrowed her brows in confusion. Why was Fuyuhiko acting so....nonchalant? It’s like the cheating barely affected him.

“A-Alright then. S-See you soon Fuyuhiko.” Peko said confused.

“Yeah, see ya. Later Mukuro.” Fuyuhiko then went back into his house.

Peko and Mukuro stood silently. “Well that went better than I expected.” Mukuro said.

“Yeah. It really did. Though I pray I can make it up to him fully.”

Mukuro then grasped Peko’s hand and squeezed it. “You will. We both will. We’ll build our friendship back up again.”

Peko gave a soft smile. “Thank you Mukuro. I hope that eventually things can be alright between us.”

Fuyuhiko meanwhile was in his bedroom. “Did you really get over it that quickly?” Kokichi asked.

“Well...kinda. I know they aren’t completely horrible people, but it will still take some time for me to forgive them completely. Thought they do seem genuinely remorseful.” he thought.

Kokichi then grinned wildly. “Why don’t I help ya get over it just a little more then?” He then began to unzip his hoodie.

Fuyuhiko smiled in response. “Sounds like a plan.” he said as he disrobed.

* * *

Makoto sat at the dining table with his phone in his hands. Having finally gotten a text from Chiaki they made plans to meet up at a local diner. He took in a deep breath as he began to sweat.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Hina supported. “Everything will be alright.”

“Trust yourself Makoto. You can do it.” Sakura supported. Makoto then felt a tap on his shoulder.

He spun around to see Sayaka and Kyoko standing there. He gulped audibly. “Hey guys. Glad you could make it.”

“We’re here for you Makoto.” Sayaka said. “Always.”

Kyoko gave a silent nod. Makoto smiled at her before standing up. “Thank you guys for coming. She said she wanted to meet you.”

“As do I.” Kyoko spoke. Makoto smiled at her before his attention was drawn toward the window.

He saw Chiaki out there, and instantly rushed out to meet her. He stopped in front of her as she began shuffling her feet.

“Hi Makoto. Been a while, I think.” she said softly.

“Yeah. It has. I’m sorry Chiaki.”

“I’m sorry too. For shutting you out.”

“No no, it was my fault. You did nothing wrong.” Makoto assured.

Chiaki then giggled softly. “Just shut up and kiss me you dummy.”

Makoto then leaned in and was surprised when Chiaki roughly pressed their lips together. They pulled apart with blush staining their cheeks.

The two then entered the diner, with Makoto’s arm around Chiaki’s waist.

“Everyone,” Makoto started. “I’d like you all to meet my girlfriend.”


End file.
